Criminal Minds Kinktober 2019
by Princess Treacle
Summary: My entry for Kinktober 2019. Prompts used were created by idrabbleincrazy on Tumblr. Rated M for obvious reasons. Penelope/Luke.
1. Chapter 1

Height Difference / **Bondage**

He's sick of her running away when they get close. Enough is enough. It's time to bring out the rope.

* * *

Three times it's happened now; three times they've gotten close and she's run away. Lust and fear in her eyes simultaneously. He didn't understand why she was scared. She flirted back, gave as good as he got, and to top it off, he heard her telling JJ that she liked him. So why was she denying them both the one thing they wanted - needed?

The first time they were sat in her office looking over surveillance footage, trying to see if there were any clues for them. Young men all over New York were being kidnapped and murdered. They needed to put a stop to it soon. It wasn't sexual, it wasn't erotic. But when she looked away when the man was dragged down the alley, Luke moved forward and placed his hand on her knee.

"I can do this by myself," he told her. He knew how the cases got to her. "You can go and get a coffee or something."

It took her a moment to respond.

"No - I want to help." She raised her eyes to meet his and he could see the anguish in them.

Doing something he had never done before, Luke wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, sliding out of his chair slightly to comfort her.

"We'll get him, Garcia. I promise."

She sniffed, nodded and then raised her head, a smile on her face. But it didn't quite reach her eyes.

She opened her mouth as if to say something and Luke's eyes zeroed in on her pink pouty lips.

It didn't escape Garcia's notice and she pulled her lip into her mouth, watching Luke the whole time.

His eyes met hers again they both leaned forward. Closer and closer until Garcia gasped and sat up, bolting away from Luke as if she had been hit by a bolt of lightning.

She was stuttering and murmuring and Luke really couldn't make out what she was saying. Her face was red and her mouth was running at a mile a minute.

"I have to go," she stuttered out. Her hands shaking as she opened the door to her dark office and fled into the hallway, her heels making a loud click noise as she walked away from him.

The second time was after hours at work. Luke had been finishing up a case file and his computer decided to crash. He didn't get the blue screen of death but nothing worked. He tried clicking every button available and in the end even resorted to turning the computer off and on again… except it never came back on. The screen stayed blank. He cursed and headed down the hall to see if Garcia was still working.

Thankfully she was in her office, emailing someone when he knocked and entered. He explained to her what had happened and she rolled her eyes, pulled something from her desk drawer and followed him to his desk.

"Step aside, Newbie," she told him before she gracefully got on the floor and pulled the tower out from under the desk, opening up the little pouch she had brought with her.

In no time at all she had the casing off and was looking through the wires, fingers running over electrical items that Luke had no hope of ever knowing what they did or what they were called.

"Can you go into my office, Newbie and behind the door on the filing cabinet you'll find a green can - get it for me."

Luke complied without a word and found the can easily, passing it to her on the floor.

She shook it a few times, removed the cap and then sprayed whatever was in the can (he now knew it was air) into the tower. Luke watched as dirt and dust came flying out.

"It was just dusty and got too hot." She began to put the outer casing back on and reassemble the tower. "Give it twenty minutes to cool down and you should be good to go. Or just wait until morning." Packing her things away she placed the pouch on his desk and scooted out, hands on the floor ready to push herself up.

But Luke was a gentleman, his mother had raised him right. He offered his hand out to her with a kind smile… and to his surprise (but not his displeasure) she took it.

Luke pulled her to her feet and she stumbled slightly, swaying into him. Luke caught her easily, wrapping his arms around her waist to steady her. Once again they both leaned forward as if to kiss and once again, Luke was denied the one thing he really wanted. As quickly as Penelope had leaned in, she pulled back, leaning as far away from Luke as her arms would allow.

He didn't let her go right away. He couldn't. At least he couldn't until he saw the fear in her eyes. Her blue eyes were wide open, a tremor on her lips. She was scared. Luke dropped his arms slowly from around her waist and watched as she took a calming breath.

"Thank you," she whispered, barely audible before turning and walking away from him for the second time.

The third time occurred only last week. This case had been a particularly bad one. A toddler was involved. A girl of just five years. She's been kidnapped by her father and due to the father's mental health, they were sure he was going to commit a suicide-murder. Finding her was of the utmost importance.

They'd flow out to Missouri and he and Garcia had been holed up in a hotel room trying to track the father. Garcia had got a hit on a CCTV camera and had managed to track him to a private lodge not far from where the team where. She'd pulled up the lodge's live security camera feed to see the father outside the cabin holding a gun. It's had been all hands on deck from there onwards.

Garcia and Luke had listened nervously over their earpieces as the team rushed to the location, both of them holding their breath and praying for the best outcome.

They'd watched as the father retreated back inside. 10 minutes later the team got there and entered only for two gunshots to be heard.

After what felt like an eternity, Garcia and Luke heard that the little girl was safe and the father had fired one shot so Prentiss had disarmed him with a shot to the leg. He'd live and get the treatment he needed. His little girl was returned to her grief-stricken mother.

Both he and Garcia had shot up from the bed and she had thrown her arms around, holding him close and she breathed against his neck and tears fell from her eyes. Her job never usually ended like this.

Luke had wrapped his arms around her and held her close, loving the heat radiating from her body.

As they pulled back and she beamed at him, Luke leaned in, not wanting another opportunity to go to waste. She didn't move and Luke thanked his lucky stars. They were millimetres away from each other's mouths when Rossi's voice came over their earpieces loud and clear.

"Garcia, Alvez do you copy?"

Garcia jumped back from Luke, stepping out of his arms as blood rushed to her cheeks and she fumbled with her hands, smoothing down her skirt and avoiding all eye contact.

Each time he had come so close only to be denied what he knew they both wanted. No more. He had a plan – and it involved rope.

Luke patted his bulging back pocket to make sure that the length of rope he had was still tucked in there. It wasn't the most ideal place for it but it would work for now.

Everyone else in the office had left and it was just him. Garcia was in her own office upgrading some drivers or something (he really didn't speak tech).

Nervously, because yes he was nervous (what he had planned had the ability to ruin their friendship but he couldn't stand it anymore), he knocked on her door. Three sharp raps before he heard her call out and he entered.

"What do want, Newbie?" she questioned, only turning away from her computer slightly. "I'm busy right now."

"I just wanted to talk."

"Well talk." She wasn't paying him any attention. The computer in front of her was whirring away and she also had her laptop out on the side, multiple documents and files open across the screen.

Luke walked slowly behind her, grateful that his years in the rangers had taught him to walk silently. He pulled the rope out from his pocket and held it in his right hand.

When Garcia withdrew her right hand from the keyboard and rested in on the armrest of her computer chair he sprung into action. Leaping forward, he pinned her hand down with his left, using his right to wrap the rope around her wrist and secure it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Garcia fought against him trying to dislodge her wrist from the rope. Big mistake. She exposed her other hand and Luke used this opportunity to wrap the rope around her left wrist, tying that too to the chair.

"You asshole! Let me go right now or I will scream," she threatened.

"Go on then," Luke said as he dragged a chair from the corner of her office and brought it in front of her. He sat on it and grinned at her. "There's no here. It's just you and me – and to be honest, I don't think you'd scream anyway."

"Why?"

"Because you want this as much as I do."

Garcia's face flamed and she got angry. "I want to be tied to a chair? Who wants to be tied to a chair and held _prisoner_ in their own office?" He loved that she was a spitfire.

"You do," Luke retorted back. "Because I'm going to kiss you and you've wanted to kiss me for months."

Garcia's mouth opened and closed a few times before she finally found the words she wanted to say. "I have not wanted to kiss you!" she insisted rather indignantly.

"Yes, you have. You told JJ you liked me and you couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to kiss me." Garcia's eyes went wide when she realised, he had heard that conversation. "Well don't worry, Penelope. You don't have to wait any longer."

With that, Luke placed both hands on her face and leaned forward, sealing their lips together.

Garcia didn't move. She didn't kiss him back. She didn't close her eyes and she didn't even breath. When Luke pulled back he opened his eyes and took in her face. She was staring at him, an unreadable expression on her face.

Luke resisted the urge to apologise, to tell her he was sorry and he should never have done it. They needed this.

After a few moments of silence, Garcia found her voice.

"Kiss me again," she demanded and Luke surged forward, his lips locking onto hers once more.

This time she did respond. She kissed him back, her lips pushing against his as she pulled against the ropes on her wrist to get as close to him as possible.

Their kisses changed and became more passionate, tongues seeking out tongues and breathy moans escaping lips. Luke found himself moving from her mouth and down her neck, sucking the soft flesh into his mouth as Garcia moaned against his head, her own lips pressing frantic kisses to his forehead.

Luke kissed his way back up her neck and to her lips, moaning against her as his erection strained against his jeans. "I've wanted this for a long time."

Garcia nodded against his lips. "Me too, Newbie. Me too."

"You can call me Luke."

She giggled. "I prefer Newbie."

His hands caressed her face and his eyes stared into hers.

"Why did you run, Penelope?" He needed to know.

She answered him immediately. "The way I feel about you scares me. It was so sudden and consuming. I didn't know what to do."

He gave her a small smile and leaned forward, kissing her again. "Do you know what to do now?"

Garcia smiled. "I know exactly what to do now." She leaned forward and reconnected their lips, slanting her mouth over his, her tongue pressing into his mouth.

Luke couldn't resist allowed his hands to trail down her face and her neck, his fingertips skimming the skin of her shoulders before the swept further down and lightly fondled her breasts through her thin dress.

Garcia moaned into his mouth and he smiled, rubbing them harder, his fingers finding her nipples easily, the two peaks straining against the material. He pinched them between his forefinger and thumb, rolling the nub. He pulled away from her and bent his head, sucking one of the tips into his mouth, dress included, the rough material providing a delightfully rough surface against such a delicate piece of skin.

"Newbie," she moaned, her eyes closed once more as she revelled in the sensations coursing through her body. Her thighs were rubbing together, trying to create some friction and ease the throbbing occurring in between her legs.

Luke smiled and took the other cloth-covered nipple in his mouth, wet marks left on the side of her dress where he had just been.

As her thighs rubbed together harder Luke decided he needed to do something about it, dropped one hand from her waist and let it glide down her body until his fingers touched her bare knee.

His fingers tickled the skin. Light touches and caresses, going up and up until he reached the edge of her underwear.

Luke returned his mouth to hers and kissed her hard. "Is this what you want?" he asked roughly.

She nodded. "Yes – Yes!"

His fingers crept under her underwear (he was sure they were lace) and wove through her curls, stroking the sensitive skin. They cruised through her wet folds and found her swollen nub with ease.

A gentle press was all it took for Garcia to throw her head back and keen out in pleasure, eyes closed tightly, bottom lip sucked into her mouth and the muscle in her neck straining as she lost herself to him.

Luke's fingers slid down from her nub and gently probed her entrance; she was slick with need. Carefully, he inserted one finger. His erection grew harder at the subsequent moan she let out, her hips rolling towards him as she pulled him deeper, moisture sliding down his hand in the most pleasurable way.

"More," she begged, her pussy clenching around him.

Luke was a gentleman and so obliged, giving her another finger and curling them upwards, sliding against her walls before he slowly drew them out, teasing her.

His lips found their way to her neck and he sucked her beautiful skin into his neck. He was determined to leave a mark she would find hard to cover up.

"Oh," Garcia moaned. Her pussy was rhythmically tightening around his fingers and he could only imagine what it would feel like when it was his cock instead.

"Are you going to cum?" Luke asked against her skin. "Are you going to cum all over my hand and make a mess?"

Garcia could only moan in response.

His thumb pressed down on her clit and moved it from side to side.

"When you cum, I'm going to lick it off my hand and then use it to lube my cock up." His hand increased his speed. "And them I'm going to slide into you." His mouth kissed its way up to her ear and he bit down on the lobe. "It'll be easy because you're just so wet." Instead of moving his hand in and out, Luke twisted his wrist slightly and pistoned his hand up and down creating the most erotic wet flesh noises he had ever heard. "Listen to that, Garcia; listen to how wet you are."

"Ah!" she cried at the sounds and in only a matter of seconds, she was cumming over his hand. Her pussy clamped down on his appendage and she threw her head back and screamed out her pleasure, her entire body tingling with the afterglow of an orgasm.

Luke leaned forward and kissed her, his hand still buried inside her.

When he pulled back she was breathless.

"Now Newbie,' she panted out "Untie me and I'll show you exactly what I want to do to _you_." The glint in her eye made his erection throb. "And don't get rid of the rope – I'm going to use it on you next."

_Oh boy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Lingerie** / Finger Sucking

He walks in on her browsing lingerie and it becomes the only thing he can think about.

* * *

Luke hadn't meant to walk in on her browsing lingerie. It was an honest mistake - and who looks at lingerie during work hours? Penelope Garcia apparently.

He had gone to go and get her as Prentiss wanted to see them all about a case. He'd gone to her office and knocked on the door - not once, but twice - and neither time he got an answer. He'd knocked a third time as he entered and saw her staring deeply at her computer, pink headphones on her head with those little kitty ears sticking out of them. Wondering what had got her attention he turned his attention to the screen and was shocked by what he saw.

She was browsing lingerie websites and the current image she had clicked on was a blonde model in a black lace crotchless bodysuit. It had long sleeves and a high collar, roses detailed throughout the material.

Luke could only stare and very quickly the model disappeared and instead Garcia's body was now modelling the lingerie. His mouth went dry about the same time his cock got hard.

His eyes were wide and he resisted the urge to palm his cock through his jeans.

Sensing someone was looking at her, Garcia turned around and let out a shriek when she saw him standing there.

"Newbie!" she shouted, turning the screen off before she removed her headphones and swung her office chair around to face him. Her cheeks were red and she looked embarrassed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was-" he gestured towards the door and then his mouth seemed to open and close. "I… Prentiss… meeting." His brain had turned to mush.

"Speak English, Newbie," she advised.

Luke took a few moments to gather his thoughts and try desperately not to look like his jeans were strangling the life out of his cock.

"Prentiss wants to see us for a meeting."

"Oh," Garcia said, standing and pulling her dress down when it revealed a little bit too much thigh. "There, was that so hard to say?" She grabbed a fluffy pink notebook from her desk and a pink pen with a yellow cat on the end.

Dumbly, he followed her from the room, realising he had a problem that needed to be dealt with.

"I've just got to… go… I'll be back in a minute," he stammered out, turning away from Garcia and the office and heading towards the men's toilets.

When he was inside, he stumbled into a cubicle, unbuckled his belt and in one swift motion pulled his jeans and boxers roughly down his legs.

His tanned cock stood hard and weeping, the end swollen as it stared back up at him.

Wasting no time, he grabbed it hard and spread the precum over the skin, tightening his fist and groaning when the relief spread through his veins.

He closed his eyes and let himself think of her in that black lace crotchless bodysuit. He wanted to lick her, taste the salt on her skin after he made her sweat. Spread her sweet pussy lips and lap at the juices until she was screaming and cumming all over his face. He wanted to ram his cock into her cunt and send thick streams of cum deep inside her.

His hand began to do some serious damage to his cock. He leant over the toilet and placed a hand on the wall, sweat forming on his brow.

"That's it, Newbie," he could hear her voice crooning. "Cum for me." His balls drew up and he breathed deeply. "Cum, Newbie. Cum now."

"Ahh!" Luke cried as thick streams of white flew from his cock and into the toilet, his body sweating and his legs shaking.

Lowering the lid of the toilet seat, he flushed and sat on the cold porcelain, leaning back against the wall as he tried to catch his breath.

Seriously, who looked at lingerie during work hours?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Bed Sharing / **Clothes Sharing **

He's wearing her underwear and to be honest, she couldn't be more aroused.

* * *

Three months - three months of bliss. That's how long Penelope Garcia and Luke Alvez had been dating and it had been the best three months of her life. They still argued and bickered like they used to but now they had the added bonus of coming home and making each other sweat between the sheets.

Penelope had never thought of herself as a physical person. Sure, she enjoyed sex as much as the next person but with Luke, she craved it. She craved his tongue and his hands and his hips and his cock. Good lord his cock. That this was created to please women. It made her almost believe there was a God.

"You don't have a spare pair of underwear for me do you, Penny?" Luke asked as he walked into her bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair damp from the shower.

"What about the ones you wore last night?"

"I can't wear them as someone made me make a mess in them." She blushed. It had been her fault. They'd just finished up a case and she'd not seen him for a few days. He'd barely gotten through her front door when she had pinned him to the floor and jacked him off until he came into his underwear leaving a sticky mess behind.

"You got me back though," she retorted, sticking her tongue out like the child she was. Afterwards, Luke had made her come not once, not twice but three times with his tongue, only stopping when she begged. One more orgasm and she felt like she was going to pass out from pleasure.

"Well I'm not going into work commando," he told her.

"You'll just have to wear some of mine then," she reasoned, standing from the bed and going to her underwear drawer. "What do you feel like; yellow with bows or blue lace?" She quirked her eyebrows at him, not expecting him to say yes.

"Hmm," he came over and examined the garments. "I think it's got to be blue lace." He took the underwear from her. "Goes better with my skin tone."

She threw her head back and laughed and he kissed her on the cheek, squeezing her to his side.

"Come on," he began. "We don't want to be late for work."

Penelope glanced over to the clock and saw they only had thirty minutes left. "Shoot!" she exclaimed, rushing passed Luke to quickly finish her coffee and find her bag.

Twenty-five minutes later they were at work. As usual, they headed into the office hand in hand, Luke carrying his own bag and hers.

Just as they were about to get into the elevator, a woman nearby dropped some papers she was carrying on the floor.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, bending down to pick them up.

Luke and Penelope both headed over to help her.

"Here," Luke kindly said bending down and picking up a wedge from the floor.

Penelope had every intention of helping too but when Luke bent over, his jeans rode low and she could see the blue lace of her underwear peeking out. Her heart sped up and her pussy clenched.

"Thanks," the woman said, her and Luke standing at the same time, Penelope's view of the blue lace suddenly gone.

"Have a nice day," Luke called as the woman headed off.

Penelope was staring at Luke, unsure what to do. She couldn't believe she was turned on by seeing her boyfriend wearing her underwear. The desire she had felt gave way to embarrassment and she was thankful when he led them back towards the elevator.

They chatted quietly on their way up and once they got their floor they separated with a quick kiss, promising to meet up for lunch.

The morning came and went for Penelope. It seemed to speed by very quickly when she was thinking of Luke in the blue lace and when she was trying not to think of Luke in the blue lace, time seemed to drag on.

Prentiss called them halfway through the day into the meeting room to discuss a potential case. Penelope was sat next to Luke with her laptop out and relevant case notes open.

Prentiss was talking and pointing to the screen when all of sudden it went blank.

"Oh," she frowned and walked around the to the side then tutted.

"Luke - a cable's come free, could you reconnect it please, I can't quite reach." She got up on her tiptoes but it was just a few inches away from her fingers.

Like smiled and stood, squeezing Penelope's shoulder as he did.

Rossi, Reid, JJ, Tara and Matt were all looking down at the case files on their iPads and discussing finite details; Penelope, on the other hand, was distracted by a flash a blue.

She looked up from her laptop and watched as Luke stretched, his t-shirt revealing the muscles in his back and her underwear, her own panties flooding with moisture. She quickly glanced towards Prentiss to see if she had noticed, but she was too busy waiting for the screen to come back on.

When she put her eyes back on Luke, she couldn't take them off him. She wondered how the material felt against his cock. Did he feel constrained? Sexy? Was the material nice against his balls? He did have very sensitive balls.

She imagined him hard under the material. His throbbing cock waiting for her. Dripping with precum as the lace rubbed against the skin and stimulated his nerve endings. The thought made her wet and she rubbed her thighs together, shifting in seat, desperate to get some friction.

"Done," he announced, shifting back to his normal height and turning round, garnering the attention of the rest of the team.

Penelope's eyes slowly trailed they way back up his body and when she met his eyes, he smirked and she blushed. She'd been caught staring.

She looked away and back towards her laptop, listening as Prentiss carried on from where she'd stopped earlier.

Luke walked back to the table, bending as he sat and lowering his mouth to her ear.

"See something you like?" he whispered. The smirk was evident in his voice.

She didn't answer him - she didn't need to.

The rest of the meeting was spent with Penelope only half listening to what Prentiss was saying, she was distracted by Luke's hand. It was on the table at first, and then it crept under and sat on his own leg for a few minutes. Then slid across to her knee and fingers ran circles on the inside of it. A few minutes later he trailed his fingers up her inner thigh, caressing the creamy skin that lay there.

She turned to look at him, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open.

He just grinned.

"Alright, you all know what you need to do - I'll see you first thing tomorrow." Prentiss gave them all a smile and everyone began to leave the room, Penelope feeling uncomfortable and hot.

She grabbed her laptop as he packed up his things and together they left the room.

Without saying a word, she took his hand and led him back into her office.

"What's up?"

Garcia placed her laptop down on the desk and turned to face Luke.

"Take your clothes off." It wasn't an ask - it was an order.

Luke grinned. "Something got you all hot and bothered?"

She didn't respond. Her eyes watched as he kicked his shoes off, removed his shirt and then unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans down to his legs, leaving him in only her blue lace underwear.

He used his words from earlier to tease her. "See something you like?"

His thick erection was straining against the material. It made her mouth water.

She walked right over to him and kissed him hard, using her hands at his neck to pull him down to her height. He wasn't much taller than her, only five inches when she wasn't wearing heels and she quite liked that she didn't have to stretch too much to kiss him.

Her lips pressed frantically against his and she wound her fingers into his hair, angling his mouth just how she wanted it and pushing her tongue inside, enjoying the groan that was elicited from his lips.

Luke's hands found her waist and slid down until he found her ass. His large hands cupped and massaged her rump, squeezing and pulling her hips to his.

She was wearing a simple navy blue dress with butterflies on today and because this material was thin it meant she could feel everything. He was hard.

Penelope pulled her lips from his and kissed down his neck, peppering the skin with sucks and licks as she went. Slowly she kissed his pecs, lightly flicking his nipples as she went.

"Penny," Luke groaned, eyes squeezing shut as his hips thrust into hers and he squeezed her ass hard. "No teasing," he panted out, finally opening his eyes to see her looking innocently up at him, her fingers lightly crawling across his shoulders and giving him goosebumps.

"It's only ever a tease if you don't intend to do something about it."

Luke laughed. His eyes sparkled and he beamed at Penelope.

"Come here," he leaned down and kissed her, taking her breath away. His tongue plunged into her mouth and he held the back of her head with one hand so she couldn't pull away.

He stroked his tongue over hers and she whimpered. Yes, she actually whimpered.

"Now," she mumbled against his mouth, managing to put enough distance between them so she could talk. "I need you now."

Luke wasted no time and pushed Garcia back until she was leant against her desk but she didn't want it like this.

She pushed against him and he raised his eyebrow before conceding and falling back to sit in her desk chair. She reached under her dress to pull down her wet panties and she flung to them to the other side of the room.

Luke shifted his hips and lifted his ass up off the chair fully intent on taking off the lace material that constrained his cock but Garcia had other ideas.

"Leave them on," she told him huskily, moving to straddle him and kiss him once more.

She rubbed her now bare pussy against his lace-covered cock and they both moaned. The lace felt so _good_ against her swollen lips.

She ground herself down on to Luke, moaning louder when he arched his hips.

"You've got to give me something, Penny."

She smirked. Reaching down, she rubbed his cock through the lace, purposefully dragging the material over the bulbous end, her smirk growing bigger when Luke groaned.

Carefully she pulled his cock out of the side of her underwear and grasped him hard in her hands. Rising up on to her knees, she slowly sunk down on him.

Her eyes closed in bliss and her jaw dropped open in pleasure. Every time they did this she never got over how he felt in those first few seconds. Hard, thick and pleasurable. Her heart was beating fast and her pussy sucked him in deeper.

Opening her eyes she saw Luke was staring at her, pleasure written across his face as his hands grasped at her waist.

Penelope leaned in and kissed him and then began to move.

She rose up slowly, not allowing him to slip all the way out before she sunk back down onto his hardened member. She began to increase her speed after the first few thrusts and then it became very difficult for her to control her moans, groans and whimpers.

The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of their pleasure and their skin slapping together, the wet suction noises driving them both higher.

"Who knew… _fuck_… that me wearing your… _shit_ underwear would turn you on?" Luke gasped, rocking Penelope slightly so he hit her inside walls at a different angle.

She didn't respond; she couldn't.

Her hands were know resting behind her on his muscular thighs and she used them as leverage. She increased her speed and lost the tempo, her clit throbbing every time she sunk herself back down.

"Luke… oh… there… I'm-" Her words got caught in her throat and her legs shook, her orgasm crashing into her. Luke rocked her harder and let out his own groan a few seconds later, pinning her to him when he did as his cock thrust deep inside her. Whenever he came he always felt the need to be as far inside her as he possibly could.

Penelope leaned limply against Luke as he sat back in the chair, her eyes closed and a satisfied smile on her face.

When she opened her eyes, Luke was looking at her again, a content smile on his face.

Without a word she leaned forward and kissed him, smiling against his lips.

"Penelope?" Luke began. "I really do think I'll have to go commando now." She quirked her eyebrow. "We made a mess." He looked down between them and Penelope sat up a little straighter so she could see what he was talking about.

She couldn't help but giggle when she saw the liquid dripping from her pussy and onto Luke's now flaccid cock still outside of the lace underwear.

She placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. She'd have to make sure that he didn't have any underwear to wear at her place more often.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Vanilla Sex** / Biting

They've been dating for a few weeks and now they want to take it to the next level

* * *

Penelope stood back and admired her handiwork. The candles were lit, the blankets were laid down, soft music was playing in the background and Luke would be bringing some Chinese food over in a few minutes. She was wearing a simple black and white floral midi dress with some black lace underwear on underneath. Everything was perfect.

Feeling nervous, Penelope headed into the kitchen and poured herself some wine, drinking down a few sips before she smiled. She was nervous but excited.

"Pen?" Luke called as he entered her apartment, bags rustling as he brought them through the door. "I've got the food."

"In the kitchen!" she called back. She smiled when he entered, giving her a smile back and putting the bags on the side.

"Hey," he greeted, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Hi - wine?"

"Yes please."

As she poured the wine, Luke got the food out and plated them some food up, both of them finishing at the same time and carrying them to the living room.

Quietly, the sat on the floor and began to eat their dinner, talking about their days to each other.

When they had finished, Luke took their plates into the kitchen and returned with two bowls, smiling at Penelope's confused expression.

"What's that?"

His grin got wider. "I know how much you love the cheesecake from that bakery on the corner - so I might have got some when I got the Chinese."

"Aw, Luke," she cooed. She was so grateful that he had come into her life. He made her smile, made her laugh and just made her days better.

When he sat down, she kissed him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him to her.

It was a gentle kiss and a promise of more to come. Tonight was the night. Penelope wanted to have sex with Luke.

When they parted, they were both smiling.

"Eat your cheesecake," Luke instructed her playfully. "I didn't go all the way down to the bakery for you not to eat it." She giggled as the bakery was only a few blocks from her apartment and he needed to pass it to get here.

They ate their dessert in relative silence and when it was finished, Penelope put their plates to the side and crawled towards Luke. She wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled his legs, Luke sitting back against the couch to accommodate her better.

His hands wrapped around her waist and held her close to him. His mouth slanted over hers and kissed her back. They had gotten good at kissing each other, tongue tasting and teasing, hands skimming and squeezing.

When things got hot and breathless, Luke did what he always did and pulled back. He gave her a smile and kiss to her forehead. His way of telling her that he knew they needed to stop.

Usually, Penelope would be grateful and just enjoy the feel of his arms around her, but not tonight.

Leaning forward again, she kissed him deeper this time, locking her arms around his neck and holding him to her.

Luke kissed her back with as much enthusiasm, their tongues touched and played and Penelope moaned into his mouth.

They parted slowly and their lips hovered, centimetres from each other.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked her in a husky voice.

"Completely," Penelope responded, kissing him again as he leaned forward to have better access to her mouth.

As they kissed, Penelope's hands trailed down Luke's chest to the hem of his shirt and she tugged it slowly up over his abs, grazing them lightly with her fingernails.

Luke groaned and reluctantly tore his lips away from Penelope's so she could take it off him. The second it was over his face he went back to kiss her, using one hand to hold the back of her neck and keep her close to him.

Penelope let her hands gently stroke down his pecs, goosebumps appearing in their wake. When she got to his abs, her nails scratched and Luke moaned in her mouth. His hips bucked forward and surged into hers, sending chills down her spine.

Wrapping his arms around her more securely, Luke rolled Penelope onto her back, laying on top of her gently as he continued to kiss her.

His hands slipped to her legs and he ran one up her smooth skin; cupping her calf, tickling the back of her knee and kneading her thigh.

As his hand rose up, her dress bunched with the movement, eventually allowing his eyes to see what she had hidden underneath.

He felt it before he saw it and when he felt the lace on the tips of his fingers he looked down, panting at the black material.

"What are you doing to me?" he groaned as his fingers swirled around the fabric, digging into her skin.

Penelope giggled against his lips as he kissed her with more fervour, pulling the dress further up her body.

Eventually, he had to pull away to fully take the dress off and when he saw her matching lace bra, another moan fell from his lips.

His lips attacked hers once more and this time they focused on getting Luke out of jeans.

It didn't take long and soon they were both only left in their underwear.

"You're so beautiful," he panted in between kisses. "I can't believe your mine."

Penelope smiled. "And your mine."

"Yours - just yours," he promised.

He kissed down her neck and to her bra, using his hands to lower the straps. One hand lifted her up off the blanket slightly and unhooked her bra, using his other to remove it completely. He didn't waste any time looking at her breasts before he leaned down and kissed them. A simple kiss on each nipple was all it took for them to peak and harden. Her back arched and she begged him for more.

Luke willingly obliged and sucked a nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the peak, enjoying her sounds as he pleasured her.

He moved to the other nipple, biting down on this one instead. He gave her a cheeky smile when she pulled at his hair before he kissed his way to her underwear.

He pressed his nose to the lace and inhaled. There was nothing like the smell of Penelope Garcia. Through her underwear, he gave her pussy a kiss.

"Luke!" she whined. He grinned at her because he knew what she wanted. She wanted his tongue on her without the barrier of the lace.

He hooked his fingers into her underwear and dragged them down her legs, bearing her pussy to him.

Luke surged forward and kissed her pussy, his tongue dragging up and down her folds.

"Oh!" Penelope moaned. She threw her head back and arched her back, her nipples tightening.

"You taste amazing," he whispered against her. "You'll have to let me do this for the rest of my life."

"I'll let you do anything you want as long as you don't stop," she whimpered back. Her eyes were closed tight now and she losing herself in the feeling of his tongue inside her.

Luke slipped a finger into her and she let out a small scream, throwing her head back as her hips moved against his finger.

He rested his head on her thigh as watched as she took pleasure from him.

As her pussy tightened around his finger, he pulled it out, sucked it into his mouth and then sat on his knees to removed his underwear.

When he was completely naked and hard he lay on top of a panting Penelope, nothing more between them.

"Do you still want this?" he questioned as he slid against her.

Her hands cupped his face and she stared deeply into his eyes. "I want this," she reassured him.

Luke checked her eyes for any uncertainty and when he saw the smile on her face and the confidence in her eyes, he knew this is what she wanted.

"Do you want this?" she asked, although she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

Luke slid against her and let her feel his hardness. "Guess," he teased causing Penelope to laugh. She pulled him down and kissed him.

As they kissed, Luke slid into her.

Penelope wrenched her lips away from Luke's and let out a cry.

"Oh God!" she panted. "Yes…"

Luke rested his forehead against hers and let them both adjust to the feelings they were experiencing. She was stretched and pushed and he was surrounded by warmth and wetness.

He opened his eyes to see her staring back at him. She gave him a nod to let him know it was alright for him to move and then kissed his neck.

Luke had one hand by her head and the other rested by her hip; he used them to help push himself into her.

They established a soft but deep rhythm, lips locking together as pants and moans filled the room.

"Luke," Penelope whimpered. "Luke."

He lifted one hand from the floor and used it to lift her calf and wrap it around his back, allowing him to delve deeper inside her.

"Ah," she cried out as he hit a new position and gave her more pleasure.

Her pussy began to clench and her cries grew louder and more erratic. Her breathing deepened and her mind lost all grip on reality. She could only focus on Luke and what he was doing to her body.

"Cum for me, Penelope," Luke grunted into her ear as his hips took on a rhythm of their own. "Cum."

"Oh Luke!" she cried, her pussy clenching around him so hard, he closed his eyes and saw stars behind his lid.

"Penelope!" Luke cried as he came inside her, his body releasing the tension that had built up since he had first stepped foot in her apartment.

His hips moved slowly as he came down from his high and Penelope hugged him close, kissing his neck and chest.

"So," Luke began when his breath came back and his vision was no longer bursting with light. "How was that? Not too bad for our first time?"

"It was wonderful," she told him. "Just wonderful."

A little while later, they were both snuggled up on the floor, Luke on his back as Penelope snuggled into his chest, their legs intertwined.

Neither one of them said anything, but they were both happy and content. This was how they could see themselves spending the rest of their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**High Heels** / Deep Throating

He loves that she wears them all the time. Seeing her legs in them, they drive him crazy.

* * *

He watched as she strutted across the floor, her high heels making a clicking noise as she went.

High heels - she always wore them. No matter what they were doing, she was wearing them.

They went from downright sexy to downright ridiculous; ones with cat ears on the side and she even had a pair that had mickey mouse ears on. They made him shake his head. They also made him hard.

He would go home after a day of watching her stride around in them, his cock hard and weeping inside his jeans. The second he was through the door, he would drop his jeans and boxers and furiously fist his cock, pumping until he came in a sticky mess all over his hand.

On occasion, he had to take care of his poor cock in the bathroom at work. The sound, the way her legs looked in them - all of it sent him over the edge. Luke was worried he was going to suffer some sort of blood clot in his dick the amount of time it tended to stand attention when she was around.

"Meeting, Newbie," she called, hips swaying as she headed to the meeting room, the sound of her heels echoing around his head and making his dizzy with lust.

Luke sighed and followed her in, trying not to stare at her feet in the heels, but as he moved his eyes up it just got worse. Her shapely legs looked wonderful in the black peep-toe heels she wore and they lead to a perfect ass he would love to bite and hips he wanted to hold on to as he pounded into her.

_Fuck_, he thought, sitting down and shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

As she talked through the case and showed pictures, Luke had enough decency to ignore her and focus on the case.

"Alright," Prentiss announced at the end of the meeting. "Wheels up in an hour."

Luke stood and as he did so, he knocked his pen to the floor.

He cursed as all he wanted to do was get out of this room and as far away from Penelope Garcia as possible.

He heard her before he saw her.

"What's crawled up your ass, Newbie?" The first thing he saw was her red painted toenails peeking out from black peep-toe heels. His eyes trailed up and he saw her smooth shins leading to pale knees - who knew knees could be sexy - which lead to creamy thighs. He wanted those thighs wrapped around his head.

His eyes met hers and he swallowed.

"Cat got your tongue, Newbie?" she teased. At the mention of tongue, he hardened.

Slowly he stood, pulling himself to his full height meaning that Garcia only came up to his chest.

He didn't answer as he walked past her and out of the room. He didn't know what would come out his mouth if he opened it; either a curse or a moan.

"Newbie!" Garcia called, forcing him to turn around and see what she wanted.

He didn't expect to see the grin on her face.

"I'll be wearing purple heels when you get back."

Luke could only stare as she sauntered past him and gently brushed up against his crotch.

_Fuck_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Anal / **Panties**

He was surprised when he found them in his luggage. But he would use them to his advantage.

* * *

Luke looked around the small hotel room and sighed. Placing his bag on the edge of the bed he pressed his fingers into his eyes before sitting down himself. He pulled his phone out his pocket and scrolled through the contacts, smiling when he saw her name. He pressed the camera icon next to it.

His phone rang for a few seconds and then her beautiful face appeared on the screen, her signature smile brightening his day as always.

"Hey, Pen," he greeted. "How are my girls?"

She giggled. "Your girls are doing just fine." She moved the camera to the left slightly and saw that Roxy was cuddled up to her on the sofa.

"Good."

"You look tired," she commented, her face immediately morphing into concern.

"I am - long place ride."

Luke was several states away with the rest of the team. No surprises, they were trying to catch another sick son of a bitch who thought that it was his right to keep women locked up in his basement.

Penelope was back at base as usual, except due to the time difference she was now at home in the evening whilst Luke was sat in a hotel in the middle of the afternoon.

"Why don't you get some rest?" she suggested. "We can talk later - or tomorrow."

Luke agreed; he knew it was the most sensible thing to do. He was tired, cranky and there was no way he would be any use to the team now.

"I will." He took a moment to look at her face. It really did make him feel better. "I call you later, Pen."

"Bye, Luke," she leaned over and pulled Roxy's face into the frame. "Say bye to Daddy!" The large dog just huffed and Luke laughed.

The next morning Luke's alarm went off much earlier than he was used to. He swore and blinded felt around to turn the damn thing off.

Eventually, he was forced to sit up, put the bedside light on and wake himself up.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and then checked the time, just to make sure he hadn't accidentally set his alarm _too _early - he hadn't.

Whilst it meant he had to wake up at a time no human being should ever have to wake up, it also meant he would have chance to call Penny this morning.

He grinned as he once more found her name in his contact and pressed the camera icon next to her name. Any chance he got to see her beautiful face he took.

His phone rang for a few seconds and then he was graced with one of the sweetest sights in the world.

Penelope Garcia sat on her bed in light pink underwear.

"Good morning," he began. "I think I may have got the wrong number and actually rung a Victoria's Secret model."

She threw her head back and laughed as he grinned. "You're so cheesy, Newbie."

"It's true." Luke made no secret of how beautiful and sexy he thought his girlfriend was. If he had it his way, they would spend entire months together in bed.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"I sleep better when I'm next to you - naked," he teased.

"I sleep better next to you naked as well. Although I could do without you poking me in the back." She raised her eyebrow but Luke didn't feel ashamed.

He enjoyed morning sex; lazy, sleepy, morning sex. He loved rolling over and finding her there, teasing her folds till she cried out and then slipping inside of her, moving gently as he brought her to climax before he fell over the edge, one hand on her clit and the other cupping her breast. There was no better way to start the day.

"You love it."

"I do," she affirmed. She'd turned into quick the nympho since being with Luke, but he wasn't one to complain. "Which reminds me - you haven't unpacked your case yet, have you?"

His eyes glanced to the side of his bed where he placed the bag before he got into bed yesterday. "No - why?"

"I put you a present in there."

Luke reached across the bed and dragged the case onto the mattress, checking Penelope's face on his phone before he unzipped it and began to rummage around.

He very quickly found the 'present' she had placed inside it.

He held up a pair of dark purple underwear and grinned.

"I don't think they're my size."

She giggled and he didn't miss the way her breasts bounded.

"You can wear them if you want… but I think they would look better wrapped around your cock." Her words made his mouth dry and his cock hard.

"You don't play fair," he growled.

Her hand trailed down her chest and made circles on the cups of her bra.

"What do you say, Luke? Fancy a bit of phone sex?"

"With you - always." They'd had phone sex before. He travelled a lot and sometimes they just needed an itch that needed scratching - but they were on opposite ends of the continent.

Luke watched as Penelope reclined herself against her bed as he did the same, the sheet falling from around his hips to reveal his large erection covered by his thin boxer shorts. Her panties lay on the side of the bed, next to him.

"Did you wear that for me?" he asked roughly.

"Mhm," she moaned, her fingers pulling at the cups of her bra. "I know how you like me in pink."

"It matches your pussy and your nipples."

"Oh…" she loved dirty talk.

Her hand pulled one bra cup down and he watched eagerly as the peak puckered.

"Fuck, I want to lick you."

Her head fell back against the wall and she circled her nipple, fingers tenderly pinching the peak.

"Touch the other one," he commanded. "Pinch your other nipple, Pen."

She did as he asked and moaned.

Luke's hand lightly palmed himself through his boxers.

"I'm so hard for you." He watched her eagerly through the phone as she pinched her nipple, her pouty mouth making a delicious 'o' shape as she revelled in the pleasure.

"Trail your fingers down your stomach." He smiled when she did as he instructed.

"Lightly circle yourself through your underwear - not too hard. Build yourself up slowly." When they were together, Luke knew just how to work her up slow enough that when her orgasm hit it rocked her to her very core. He loved watching her slowly peak towards her orgasm, her eyes closing more and more and her moans become louder and more frequent until eventually, she fell over the edge, usually taking him with her.

Penelope's fingers circled her underwear and he heard her intake of breath. Her fingers ran up and down, exactly where her clit would be.

"How does that feel?"

"Good… so good," she breathed.

"Harder now, Pen. Press down on your clit and pretend it's me. Pretend I'm there, touching you."

His cock felt impossibly hard and he slipped his boxers down his thighs, exposing his erection to the cool air of the hotel room.

"Luke," she quietly moaned.

"Slip your underwear down those gorgeous legs." Once again, she did as she asked. He could see the dark hair and his smile widened. He knew exactly what secrets lay beneath and when he got back from this trip he would take full advantage of that knowledge. "Lose the bra too - I want to see you all."

As she unhooked her bra from behind and kicked her underwear away from her, Luke removed his boxer shorts and placed his hand inside her underwear she had gifted to him. He wrapped his hand around his hard cock and moaned at the sensation. The feel of the lace on his cock was rough and made his tip ache with want.

"Play with your clit, Pen." Luke watched as her hand trailed down her body and delved into her puffy folds, moaning when her fingers found the little bud.

In his mind, Luke could see her pussy. Her outer lips would be puffy with need, her clit cushioned between them as it swelled and begged to be sucked into his mouth. Her thighs would be rubbing against each other, trying to create the friction they so desperately needed and her hips would arch.

"I wish you were here," Penelope moaned as her fingers teased her bud, lightly pressing before she rolled it between her fingers.

"I want to be there," he ground out. His thumb rubbed over the end of his cock, the underwear feeling particularly nice when he did that. "I want to have your thighs wrapped around my face. I want to taste you on my tongue. I want to hear you scream as I pound into you."

"Oh God, Luke," she moaned. He watched her fingers work quicker over her clit and his hand mirrored hers on his cock, the underwear he had wrapped around his hand creating a pleasant feeling.

"Insert a finger inside yourself," he told her huskily, pleasure running through his veins.

He could tell the exact moment she did as a low moan started in her throat and she threw her head back, eyes closed and mouth open wide.

"Are you wet?" He already knew the answer.

"So wet."

"For me?"

"Always - always for you."

His cock swelled and his hand pumped up and down his length furiously. The underwear in his hand began to bunch and his eyes narrowed in on Penelope.

"I want you to cum. I want you to cum all over your hand."

"Luke…" her voice trailed over and her hand moved up and down, sucking noises coming clearly through the phone. "Luke - I'm…"

"That's right," he encouraged. "You're going to cum for me right now."

Five seconds, that's all it took before he whole body shook with pleasure, her back arched and she let out a whimper, his name on her tongue as he made her come from the other end of the phone.

Seeing her come undone sent him over the edge. He placed the underwear over his cock and shot his thick load into the material, moaning himself as his body temperature increased and his legs went tingly.

His hand continued to milk his cock, Penelope's face and moans replaying over and over in his mind as he came down from his high.

The only sounds that could be heard were the pants from either party, both extremely satisfied from their little rendezvous over the phone.

"Penelope?" Luke said in a quiet voice. She 'hmmed' in response.

Her eyes lazily opened and she smiled at him, rolling onto her side and curling into herself. If he were there with her, he'd be behind her, snuggling up close and kissing her neck as he often did.

"I really liked your present."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Rough Sex **/ Shibari

She's pent up and needs to release some tension. The cute pictures on her desk aren't working. The cat videos on the internet aren't calming her down. And she squeezed the stress ball so tight burst… maybe Alvez can help?

* * *

Penelope and Luke slammed against the wall in their apartment, arms and lips locked together and they fought to get even closer.

It had been a long day at the office and Penelope needed to release some tension. The cute picture on her desk didn't work. He cat videos on the internet didn't calm her down. And she squeezed a stress ball so tight it burst. Her last resort? Her boyfriend.

"You should get angrier more often," Luke whispered against her lips as he pulled the zipper down her dress, the material going slack around her body.

"If Detective Asshole keeps being a douche nozzle, I will."

Luke chuckled and slipped the dress from her shoulders, his lips following the trail of the fabric. He kissed down her neck and shoulders until he got to the centre of her bra, his tongue laving over the material, reaching behind her with one hand to unfasten her bra.

When he had removed it with ease, Penelope pulled him back to her, kissing him angrily and shoving her tongue into his mouth.

She roughly untucked his shirt from his jeans and unbuttoned it, pushing it off his shoulders and feeling the strong muscles in his arms as she did.

His fingers found their way into her underwear and he gentle played with her clit before he pressed his fingers into her.

"Harder," she moaned against his mouth. "Harder."

He did as she asked and Penelope let out a loud moan. She crushed their mouths together and let one hand fall down his back to his ass.

She palmed his backside through his jeans, her hand eventually snaking its way to the front of the rough material and opening them up to her. She pushed her hand inside his jeans and began to stroke him up and down, dragging the warm skin over the tip before she released it and repeated the process.

Luke moved his hand harder against her and her legs began to feel weak, her knees starting to shake.

She doubled her efforts and even gave his balls a little tug, her free hand digging her nails into his back - he liked a bit of pain.

"You're going to cum all over my hand like a teenager, Luke," she taunted.

"No way," he panted. "You first."

Somewhere along the lines, it had become a competition.

Luke's thumb pressed into her clit and his fingers pistoned in and out of her pussy, wetness gathering on the digits as his ministrations drove her closer and closer towards the edge.

Penelope resisted the urge to roll her eyes into the back of her head and forget everything about Luke's wonderful hands. Her toes curled up in her heels and her lung burned from lack of oxygen as Luke thrust his tongue in, invading every sense she had.

Her hand stopped rubbing his length and he began to do most of the work, thrusting his cock into her hand as she lost her grip on reality.

_Luke. _He was everything. She could smell the cologne he wore, hear his breaths in her ear and his fingers pleasuring her pussy. She could feel his balls slapping against her and his tongue stroking hers as he pushed her closer to the edge.

"Give it to me, Pen." He fingered her and played with her clit in tandem. "Cum for me."

Luke dragged his lips away from hers and kissed down her chest. He laved one nipple with his tongue, caressing the bud before he bit down harshly on the skin.

That was the final straw and sent her over the edge. Her knees knocked together and she bit down so hard on her lip she actually hurt herself. Her eyes squeezed shut and for a few seconds, she forgot how to breathe.

Luke slowly withdrew his fingers and when she opened her eyes, with a cheeky smile on his face he sucked the fingers into his mouth.

When she could think, she roughly grabbed his cock and squeezed.

"I hope you're not tired," she told him seductively. "I'm still feeling tense."

Luke grinned and crushed his mouth back to hers as she fisted his cock, squeezing it hard once more.

Several hours later and they had made it to the living room floor and Penelope was feeling exponentially better. It was decided; Luke was the best tension reliever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Voyeurism** / Mutual Masturbation

He watched them, palming himself as the large man thrust into his buxom beauty. Soon, he thought.

* * *

He'd been watching her for the past year. He'd first seen her when she was on her way to work. Her purple dress, red glasses and green shoes made her stand out, like the brightest star in the cosmos. She was an angel on Earth.

He'd watched her, to and from work she went diligently, every morning and evening at the same time. He'd seen her out on a Friday were her work colleagues. He'd even seen her on a Wednesday night when she went to that support group she ran. She was wonderful and beautiful.

Or she used to be until she let herself get tainted by the new agent who came to work for the FBI. Luke Alvez was his name and _he_ was scum. _He__'d_ waltzed into the bureau and that was it. Everyone fell in love with _him_, including her. Penelope Garcia. The woman of his dreams.

She resisted at first, he'd seen them arguing as they went into the building and then as the left at night. But somewhere it changed. _He_ began to take her out during the week and then one weekends and one morning when he was watching her in her apartment, Luke Alvez came up behind her in a towel and kissed her. He was almost sick in his mouth. He thought she might push him off, slap him or call the police. But no, she got down on her knees, unwrapped the towel from around _his_ waist and took _his_ cock into her mouth. She sucked _him_ until _he_ protested and then she got to her feet and bent over the counter, letting Luke take her from behind. It was disgusting and vile. His cock still got hard from it though. He imagined it was him pounding into her. His hands grasping at her plentiful buttocks, his cock buried deep inside her sweet folds and his name she screamed out as she came.

But she didn't even notice him. Luke Alvez became her world.

He'd followed them to a club tonight. Watched as they danced and laughed with friends. She'd gone to the toilet and he wanted to approach her. Tell her that he could satisfy her just as well and that he was a better match for her. He knew he routines, he knew that she liked cats and he knew that he could pleasure her in all the right ways. He'd watched Luke Alvez do it; studied his movements and techniques.

But he got shy. She was so beautiful. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a curvy body, what more could a man want?

He'd continued watching them throughout the night; they both drank and the more they drank, the more their hands wandered. _His_ hand went up her dress and she let out a gasp, turning to look at _him_ with desire in her eyes. They shared a look and then they disappeared.

He followed them, staying a respectable distance as they wound their way to the exit, holding hands and exchanging longing glances.

He got held up by a group of youths who tried to make him dance with them but he growled and bore his teeth, soon making them leave him alone.

When he got outside, the couple were nowhere to be seen.

With a frustrated sigh, he turned down an alley, head down with dejection until he heard the unmistakable sound of skin slapping against skin and the breathy moans of two people in the throes of passion.

Simultaneously, his cock hardened and his heart broke.

There she was, allowing _him_ to taint her in such a public place. She was up against the dirty alley wall, one hand in _his_ hair as the other gripped _his_ leather jacket tightly in her hand. She was moaning loudly as _he_ thrust into her, face buried between her breasts. Her thigh was around _his _hip, creamy skin bearing itself in the moonlight.

Reaching down, he palmed himself through his jeans and drew the zipper down, pulling his cock out of his underwear and exposing the sensitive flesh to the cold night.

When he grasped his cock in his hand he pretended it was her. He pumped himself to _their_ rhythm. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend he was balls deep inside her, pretend it was his cock making her moan like a wanton slut and his kisses on her breasts that made her cry out with pleasure. He could pretend he was holding her thick thigh up as he pumped into her and it was him giving her everything he had.

With a pitiful whimper, he emptied himself into his hand, embarrassed at his stamina as the couple continued their furious fucking. He refused to call it lovemaking. Only he would make love to Penelope Garcia.

He watched as they eventually came together, swallowing each other cries of pleasure.

When Luke pulled his cock out, anger surged through him when he realised they hadn't used a condom. Now she really was tainted. _His_ seed was inside her, dripping down her thigh and into her underwear, infecting her with _his_ essence.

They laughed, kissed and redressed themselves before heading towards her apartment where they would no doubt deface more surfaces and she would be further tainted.

It disgusted him. He would have to step up his actions. Their relationship was progressing faster than he thought. She was being consumed by _him_ and he needed to save her.

He walked quickly home and upon entering he headed straight to his bedroom. He lightly fingered the picture of Penelope he kept by the bed, stroking a finger across her cheek.

Turning, he opened his closet and dug around in the back, moving clothes until his safe was revealed. He entered the passcode (her birthday) and opened the door, smiling when he pulled out the knife that he kept in there. It was a hunting knife, nothing special. It was the same one he had killed his sister with when she betrayed him and fell in love with someone else. It was the same one his father had used to teach their mother a lesson when she tried to escape their farm. It was a family possession.

He ran his fingertips across the sharp edge, wincing when it cut his skin and blood oozed from his digits.

_Soon, _he thought. Soon he would free her from Luke Alvez and they could be together. Soon it would be him thrusting into her as she cried out in pleasure. Soon she would marry him and bear their child, her body growing round with their life force.

The more he thought about their future together, the harder his cock became.

_Soon_ \- it became his mantra.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Skinny Dipping** / Shower Sex

Garcia had a bucket list. One of the things on there: skinny dip. Too bad Luke Alvez has to come and ruin it… or could he help her cross off a few other things?

* * *

Garcia nervously looked around the private courtyard that came with the villa and before she could change her mind, she shed her clothes.

She placed them in a neat pile on one of the sun loungers and then pulled her yellow journal from her canvas bag.

She flicked through the pages until she got to the one she needed.

_BUCKET LIST_

_1\. Be naked in public _

_2\. Skinny dip _

_3\. Have fantastic sex with someone _

_4\. Sleep under the stars _

_5\. Make love with someone as the sun rises. _

Tonight she was going to cross off the first two.

The rest of the team were due to arrive tomorrow so she had the entire villa to herself and she would make the most of it.

Penelope placed her journal (still open) and bag on top of her clothes and walked to the steps of the pool that was in the centre. It was a large rectangle pool with the mot enticing blue water. Gingerly, she climbed in.

It didn't take her long to go used to the temperature - thankfully it was heated - and she swam a few laps, loving the way the water felt on her bare skin.

She closed her eyes and dipped her head under the water. When she came back up, she smoothed her wet hair down and smiled before opening her eyes.

The sight that greeted her made her scream out.

"Oh my God!" She immediately turned around and tried to cover her naked body with her hands. "What the hell are you doing here, Luke?"

"I was coming to check out the pool but looks like you're already doing that." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No - I mean what are you doing here early. I thought you weren't flying in until tomorrow?"

"Change of plans."

They were both silent.

"Penelope - you do know that water is clear right?" He paused as if she would suddenly be shocked at this revelation. "And you're not wearing clothes… so I can still see your ass."

She felt her whole body blush.

"Well look away!"

"Sorry!" She heard him turn and when she was sure that he wasn't looking she peeked over her shoulder. His eyes were trained on her journal and he walked towards it before picking it up.

"Hey! That's private!" Penelope swam to the edge and used it to hide more of her body whilst she tried to reach for the journal. There was no way she could get to it, she just really didn't want him to read it.

"That's quite a bucket list," Luke said.

"It's a private bucket list," she said, emphasising the word private.

"Being naked in public isn't very private."

"It wouldn't be in front of people." She could feel herself rolling her eyes.

"I take it you're not an exhibitionist then?"

"Of course not." She paused. "Could you pass me my cover-up out of that bag please?" she gestured with her hand.

"Why?"

"Because - I'm feeling self-conscious."

Luke's voice was quiet when he said his next sentence. "You shouldn't be - you're beautiful."

"You think I'm beautiful."

"Of course," Luke sounded bashful.

Feeling brave, Penelope pushed herself away from the wall.

"Luke?" she called. Slowly he turned around to face her but he kept his eyes on her face. "You should join me - maybe help me cross off a few of those other items?"

The smile Luke gave her was blinding and he stripped his clothes off before diving headfirst into the pool with her.

The next morning, Penelope woke up with Luke spooning her. He had one hand around her waist and the other was clutching her breast. Her nipples tingled as she remembered what he could do with those hands.

"Morning," he whispered huskily, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. "We finished your bucket list."

Her eyebrows raised in confusion and she turned her head slightly to see him better. "We didn't get number five done."

He smiled. "Oh no? I think you'll find the sun is rising Penny. Oh and look at that - so am I."

He gave her a cheeky grin as the hand on her waist slid down to her pussy and fingered her clit, pushing and pulling the delicate nub as Penelope writhed around on the sun lounger.

He pushed his cock into her and she arched her back and moaned Luke leaning over her body to silence her cries of pleasure.

Overall, it had been a very productive night. Four out of five things ticked off her bucket list and fifth about to be completed. Penelope would just have to create a new one - maybe with Luke's input this time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Aphrodisiac** / Sex Pollen

It was the annual dinner, nothing special, yet JJ and Prentiss are determined to make sure Alvez and Garcia leave together - there's just one problem, they don't know the full story.

* * *

Luke glared at Prentiss from across the room, scowling as he sipped at his wine and tried his best to ignore the woman next to him sipping her drink.

It was the annual team dinner and as usual, Prentiss had organised the whole thing. She'd had some help from JJ and one evening he had overheard the two of them discussing what to do about him and Garcia. They'd been wanting to get them together for a long time and had decided to do something about it.

"_Okay," Prentiss began, "for the main, we have oysters with asparagus and for dessert, we have strawberries dipped in chocolate! We just need to decide on an appetiser." _

_JJ giggled. __"It's perfect - everything is an aphrodisiac; that will definitely get them going!" _

"_I don't know why they haven't got together yet…" Prentiss hummed speculatively. _

"_The attraction is clearly there. They need to stop fighting it." _

"_They're both as stubborn as each other." He could hear the eye roll in JJ's voice. _

"_That's why we have to do it for them - we will get Penelope and Luke together." _

_When Luke had heard that he had smiled, grinning from ear to ear as he backed away from the door slowly, struggling not to chuckle to himself. _

_As he got into the elevator, he pulled his phone from his bag and dialled the now familiar number. _

_After a few rings, she answered. _

"_Hello, you've reached your own personal sex goddess, how may I help you?"_

"_Hey, P," he greeted, his heart speeding up when he heard her voice. "You're not going to believe what I overheard…"_

Yes - that's right. He and Penelope were already dating. It was like a stupid rom-com, it happened late one night when it was only the two of them in the office. They'd been bickering one moment and the next she was riding him as he sat in his office chair. They'd been inseparable since. They had yet to tell the team they were together. It had been two months and Luke knew this was it. Penelope Garcia was the only one he would ever want and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to make it official, in as many ways as he could.

Penelope had admitted she loved him but didn't want the team to know, not right away. She didn't want them to meddle in their relationship and to be quite honest, Luke was starting to find their countless attempts to set them up hilarious. They were purposefully sat next to each other at meetings, it was him he who to call Garcia when they went out of state and they were constantly pushed to work together - they didn't mind one bit.

He was currently trying to ignore her as she was wearing a dress that he was certain was made to kill him. It was a deep red and revealed a generous portion of her cleavage. It was floor length with a slit up the thigh and she had paired it with black high heels that had a strap that wrapped around her ankle rather seductively. She was wearing very little makeup but her bold red lip made him want to push her up against the wall and kiss her until her lipstick came off.

"Why are you ignoring me, Newbie?" her captivating voice asked and when he glanced at her, she quirked her eyebrow and bit her lip.

"Stop it," he growled, feeling himself harden in his slacks. "You know what you're doing to me and it needs to stop." He tried to look angry but failed miserably.

"You love it," she teased and he had to admit - he did.

Dinner was a torturous affair. He had to watch her pouty red lips as they wrapped around each piece of food on her fork and she moaned with delight, meeting his eyes from across the table every single time. At one point, she dropped some food on her cleavage and used her finger to wipe it up. Luke was desperate to know if it tasted better when it came from her skin - it probably would.

At one point, she dropped her unused spoon on the floor and crept under the table to apologise. She gave Luke a grin but he hadn't thought anything of it, not until he felt her hand on his crotch, palming his once sleeping erection. He jumped about a foot in the air and scared JJ who was sat next to him.

When she had asked what was wrong, he'd turned a deep shade of red and stammered out some excuse about his body jerking for a random reason. Penelope had returned to her seat opposite him and shook her head, her tongue running across her lip as he mentally cursed her.

After the desert when he had been forced to watch her lick chocolate from strawberries she had excused herself to the bathroom. He'd waited and then followed.

The bathrooms were secluded off on their own floor, so when she emerged from the bathroom, Luke pounced on her, pushing her up against the wall and kissing her for all it was worth.

Penelope moaned and kissed him back, grinning into his mouth.

"Something got you all hot and bothered Newbie?" she managed to murmur against his insistent lips.

"Shut up," he growled, tired of her mouth and the things it could do to him. His hands roughly grabbed her waist and he kissed her fiercely, pouring everything he had spent the last few hours keeping pent up out. His lips were strong against hers and in no time at all she was clawing at his back and pressing her hips forward, demanding he give her more.

One hand of his trailed down her body, caressing the soft dress before it slipped into the slit at her thigh and felt the creamy skin that was kept hidden.

His fingers ran up and down, teasing her as he got closer and closer to his destination.

She mewled when his fingers lightly touched her through her underwear, her head ripping away from his as she leaned her head against the wall behind her and closed her eyes, waiting for the pleasure she knew he could bring to her.

Luke was gentle, lightly fondling her, a quick press to her clit and then applying more pressure as he dragged his fingers up and down. One thing he had learnt about Penelope Garcia was that sexually, she was extremely responsive to him. There hadn't been a time when she hadn't come first when they were together. Her nipples puckered when he looked at them and when they had their morning sexcapades she was often warm and wet for him before he had even so much as laid a finger on her.

Her back arched and she pressed into his fingers more, not caring that anybody could come up the stairs and see them. She wanted Luke and she wanted him now.

"You've been teasing me all night," he whispered into her ear, moving closer. "Wearing that dress, eating the food like a pornstar and grabbing my cock under the table," he tsked. "Well, we can't have you doing that can we?"

She shook her head, completely hypnotised by him, his words and his fingers.

"I'll just have to punish you." With that, he pulled his fingers away and stepped back, smoothing out his jacket where she had grabbed him.

Her eyes shot open and she stared at him.

"What are you doing?" The glimmer of desire was still fresh in her eyes.

"You teased me - and I teased you." He began to back away from her. "Don't worry, I'll finish you off later." He winked and watched as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Besides - it will give the aphrodisiacs time to work." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she let out a loud laugh. He loved that he could make her happy.

"I don't need any aphrodisiacs, Luke," she told his as she approached him and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Not when it comes to you."

Unable to help himself, he leaned down and kissed her, his arms pulling her close and holding her to him.

"I knew it!" a loud voice shouted and the two pulled away from each other to see JJ stood looking at them with a triumphant smile on her face.

Before either Penelope or Luke could say anything, she JJ turned and practically ran down the stairs. "Emily! Emily! It worked - the aphrodisiacs worked; we got them together!"

Luke and Penelope shared a look before smiling at one another and following JJ back to the dinner. They'd tell her another time they had been dating for a while. She was so happy and neither one wanted to burst her bubble.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Wing Kink / **Spanking**

Without really thinking about what he was doing, Luke drew his hand back and smacked her ass, not particularly hard but enough to make it jiggle even more.

* * *

Luke kissed Penelope deeply as he pushed her further into the wall. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, fingernails digging into his skin when he ground his hips against her.

"I want you," she murmured against his lips.

"You have me," he responded.

His hands grasped her hips and he spun her around so she was facing the wall.

His lips found their way to the back of her neck and his tongue flicked out of his mouth to taste the sweat that had gathered there.

She moaned and pressed her head against the cool wall, allowing him more access to her skin.

Luke kept one hand on her hip as the other pulled the zipper of her dress down her back. When a new inch of skin was exposed, his lips trailed down and sucked the flesh into his mouth, leaving love bites down the length of her back.

His large hands pushed the dress to the floor, leaving her clad in only her bra, panties and high heels. He took a step back to admire what was his - she was the star of all his wet dreams. If anyone else saw her like this, she would probably be the star of their wet dreams too.

He quickly pulled his shirt from his back and shucked his slacks down his legs, kicking off his shoes and socks in the process.

Luke stepped back up to her and ran his hands down her back to her ass. He squeezed her fleshy backside and managed to elicit another moan from her. He smiled. That was one of his favourite sounds to hear.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered against the shell of her ear. "I dream about you every day."

She had no words to respond. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was hard.

He unclasped her bra and slipped the straps from her arms.

Slowly, he brought his hands to her front and clasped the material of her bra in his hands. He gave them a quick massage before pulling the material away from her body and letting it fall somewhere on the floor.

His hands returned to her breasts and he kneaded them, massaging the pale globes as she pushed them harder into his hands, demanding more.

Giving her what she wanted, his fingers found her dusty nipples and he pinched the tips.

"Oh!" she cried, leaning back against him and arching her chest into his hands at the same time.

He smirked against her ear and kissed the skin beneath it, making her shiver.

His lips started a path of fire down her neck and her back, hands following the same path down the front until the was crouched behind her.

Luke dipped his fingers into the side of underwear and pulled it down, bearing her ass to him.

He couldn't resist and he leaned forward, sucking the flesh of her ass into his mouth.

She moaned again and her heel stamped against the floor in pleasure.

Luke stood and dragged his tongue back up to her neck, leaving a wet path in his wake.

"Are you ready for me?"

She nodded.

"I better check," he told her cheekily.

Luke slipped a finger into her pussy and grinned when he felt the wetness drip onto his palm.

Her hips ground into his finger and he slipped a second one in, gathering more of her womanly juices onto them.

As he pulled them out she whined and dropped her head back against his shoulder. Penelope's eyes pleaded with him to give her something - anything.

With her eyes on him, he brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked the digits inside. His tongue swirled around them, gathering the tangy moisture from them before he pulled them out.

"Perfection."

Her eyes lit up with his approval.

Luke pushed his boxers down his legs and lined his cock up at her waiting entrance.

"Do you want me?"

"Always," she whispered, her eyes never leaving his.

As his cock pushed into her wet pussy, they kept their eyes locked and let out simultaneous moans when Luke was buried deep inside her.

Penelope turned her head back to the wall and pressed her forehead against it.

Luke wrapped one arm around her hips and pressed his other hand into the wall, using it for leverage as he began to push into her.

Penelope whimpered and moaned as his cock pushed against her inner walls, stretching her in the most delicious way.

As Luke looked down and saw her ass wobbling and jiggling his cock hardened and he found his hand unwrapping itself from her waist and groping her ass, feeling the flesh move against his hand.

Without really thinking about what he was doing, Luke drew his hand back and smacked her ass, not particularly hard but enough to make it jiggle even more.

"Yes!" Penelope shouted, leaning her head back against Luke's shoulder once more.

He raised his eyes to meet hers. There was nothing but pleasure reflected in them.

"Again!" she demanded, pushing her ass into him more. "Again!"

Complying with her command, Luke slapped her ass again, harder this time, revealing in the way it felt and looked.

"Harder! Harder!"

He didn't know if she meant his thrusts or his slaps, so he increased his both.

"Luke - oh, God!" Penelope cried, her moans getting louder.

Knowing how much she enjoyed his dirty mouth, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, keeping his thrusts and slaps continuous the entire time.

"You have no idea what you look like right now, do you? Your breasts jiggling and your ass swaying; it's an image that will stay with me forever. Your nipples are so hard and just begging for me to bite them and lick them. Your pussy is clenching around me so hard I feel as if it's never going to let go. I can feel your juices running down my cock to my balls, coating me in _you_." Luke fought against his own words and the tightening in the base of his cock as his hips lost their rhythm and the hand slapping her ass delivered a few lighter blows.

Stretching the top half of his body, Luke bent over her shoulder whilst at the same time, taking his hand off the wall and using it to lift Penelope's breast into his mouth.

His tongue tasted her sweet peak and when she clenched around him and began to shudder, he bit down on the fleshy skin.

One of Penelope's hands flew from the wall in front of her to his head and she held him against her nipple as her pussy clenched around his cock and drenched his member in her juices.

Luke groaned and thrust into her twice more before spilling his hot cum inside her. He let out a rather loud, unmanly whimper, his body leaning over hers as he panted.

Neither one moved for a few seconds until Garcia turned her face and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Luke?"

"Hmm…" he was quite content to stay wrapped up in her for the rest of the night, but the burn in his legs reminded him that probably wouldn't be possible.

"I want to spank you next time."

He loud out a loud laugh as Garcia smiled against his cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Breath Play / **Food Play**

She has a sweet tooth, he's beginning to appreciate it.

* * *

Luke Alvez was never really one for sweet food. He liked it but could never eat it in abundance. Not like his girlfriend. Her sweet tooth was enough to rival a child's. He thoughts on sweet food were changing though.

Penelope Garcia, his girlfriend, was knelt between his knees, sucking his cock like it was a lollipop. He'd come home to find her dressed in her silk kimono, nothing underneath and holding a can of whipped cream in one hand and a bowl of strawberries dipped in chocolate in the other.

"Fuck me, Pen," he hissed out, one hand grabbing the side of the couch as the other massaged the back of her neck. "Shit - like that."

Her tongue licked a path up the side of the cock before she circled the tip and then sucked him down the back of her throat.

"Fuck!" he opened his eyes and watched as she bobbed up and down.

Raising her eyes to his, she popped his cock of out her mouth and used one hand to jerk him off as she grabbed the can of whipped cream with the other.

"My sweet tooth isn't satisfied yet," she teased.

When she squirted the cream of his cock, a pleasurable chill ran up his spine and Luke's head dropped back and his eyes closed once more.

She let out an innocent giggle before sucking his cock back into her mouth and laving the cream of the tip, swallowing him whole.

Luke was so focused on the feel of her mouth on him that he didn't feel the tip of the can on his balls, so when the cold cream shot onto his sensitive sack, he jumped from the couch and desperately grasped at her head with both hands.

"What are you doing to me?" he cried out when she used her fingers to smear the cream all over him.

She released him from her mouth once more.

"Was it not obvious? I must be doing it wrong then." Her finger pressed into the middle of his sack and then grasped the skin in her hand. "I'm giving you a blow job, Luke - or did you not realise?"

Usually, he would come up with some smart comeback but at the current moment in time he was unable to form a coherent sentence.

She sucked him into her mouth and squeezed his sack harder, causing his eyes to roll back into his head.

His balls felt like they were being sucked up into his body and his cock swelled with heat before he came into Penelope's mouth. His hips jerked against her and he felt her pressed herself further down his length, taking all of him as she continued to massage his balls.

"Oh shit," he whimpered.

She sucked his cock until his hips had finished thrusting into her and then she licked the cum she had missed from his sensitive member.

Luke sat back against the couch and let her clean him up, his eyes staying closed until he felt her crawl into his lap, naked.

He wrapped a weak arm around her and opened his eyes. He was speechless, still coming down from his orgasm.

Penelope gave him a smile and then brought the can of whipped cream up to her mouth and squirted a large blob onto her tongue.

Luke just smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Overstimulation / **Teasing**

Hate turned to teasing.

* * *

"Will you shut up?" Garcia seethed as she tried to get on with her work.

"I'm not doing anything!" Luke retorted.

"Yes, you are! You're talking rubbish whilst I'm trying to work."

"Talking rubbish? I'm talking about the human body."

"You're talking about how toes are small fingers - that's rubbish!"

Penelope Garcia was sat opposite Luke Alvez and she was sure that steam was coming out of her ears.

Her office had developed a leak over the weekend and as a result, she was sharing an office space with Alvez. A desk had been pushed up against his and her tech equipment - that which hadn't been ruined by the water - had been set up.

Technically, she was also sharing the space with Rossi, JJ and Simmons but she was closest Luke and he was the one who was annoying the hell out of her.

"I'm making conversation," Luke stated matter-of-factly.

"Making conversation is asking what people did on the weekend or how they like their coffee - not talking about toes as fingers."

"Alright - what did you do this weekend, Garcia? Share anymore fingering techniques?" She lifted her eyes from her laptop screen and saw Luke waggling his eyebrows at her. He was baiting her with a reminder from their first every conversation.

"I had a quiet weekend, thank you and no - I didn't work on my fingering techniques." Her teeth were gritted and she tried to remember her breathing exercises to stay calm.

He was quiet for a moment and then opened his mouth, much to Penelope's chagrin, one more.

"I've said toes are small fingers, but maybe fingers are long toes?"

"That's it!" she shouted. Penelope stood from her desk, grabbed her notebook and her laptop and left with a huff, stomping through the office until she got to their usual meeting room.

As she walked down the corridor, she could hear him laughing.

"Asshole," she mumbled under her breath.

"What is wrong with you?" Penelope asked as she stood in front of Luke outside the nightclub with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Me - what are you talking about?" Luke stood in front of her, his own arms crossed over his chest as he stared back at her.

"Being all aggressive and mean in there."

"Aggressive? Mean?" Luke scoffed and shook his head. "That bozo wouldn't leave you alone - I was making sure that you were safe."

"I don't need you to make sure I'm safe." Penelope lowered her voice for the next bit. "I'm part of the FBI - I can take care of myself."

"You work in the tech department - that's hardly on the front line!"

"I know how to shoot a gun!"

"But you're not carrying one and you're hardly going to shoot one in a nightclub!"

Their voices were both raised and both were getting angrier by the second.

"You were being mean to him," Penelope said in a quieter voice.

"He wasn't taking the hint that you weren't interested," Luke responded.

"That doesn't mean you need to jump in and protect me!" Penelope's calm demeanour had disappeared and once more she was angry.

"Oh, okay - I'm sorry for trying to be a gentleman!" Luke threw his hands up in the air and looked at the infuriating women in front of him. Didn't she understand that he was just trying to protect her?

"You weren't being a gentleman!" Penelope shouted back before storming off and back towards the club.

Luke followed her and stood next to her as she ordered an _Uber_ on her phone.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily as she wrapped her arms around herself to stop the chill from the night getting to her.

"I'm waiting for your _Uber_ with you to make sure that you get in safely."

"I don't need protection!"

"Well, you've got it!" Luke shouted at her, shaking his head and muttering something under his breath.

The two stood next to each other and when her _Uber_ pulled up, Luke opened the door for her before slamming it shut behind her.

"Have a safe trip!" he told her through the glass, waiting until the car was out of sight before he began the walk home.

God, she was infuriating.

Luke raised his hand to knock on the door to Penelope's newly renovated office but stopped short when he heard what sounded like crying coming from inside.

Luke knocked gently and then walked in, not waiting to be invited in.

Penelope was sat on her chair, glasses in one hand and a tissue in another as she cried, fresh tear tracks down her face.

"Hey," Luke called softly. "What's going on?"

Penelope obviously hadn't heard him come in and jumped at his voice.

"I- I didn't hear you," she whimpered, turning away from him and wiping her eyes with the tissue.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, pulling up a spare chair from the side and sitting close to her.

"It doesn't matter."

"You're obviously upset, so it does matter."

Penelope shook her head once again.

Trying to lighten the mood, Luke made a joke. "Did one of your sparkly pens break?"

"Don't!" Penelope cried. "Don't tease me, not now."

Without thinking, Luke wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close. "It's alright, it's alright." He cooed. He used his free hand to grab a second tissue from the box and use it to dab her tears away.

Penelope cried on his shoulder and Luke comforted her as best he could; making soothing noises, dabbing her tears away and gently stroking her arm.

Once her tears had dried and she calmed down, Penelope turned to Luke. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

She nodded. "It's this case - I feel like if we got involved sooner we could have saved more people."

"You can't think like that," he told her. "If you thought like that about every case you'd always be upset. You need to look at the people we saved."

She knew he was right. "I know - I just get upset sometimes."

"It's because you're such a caring person."

Luke and Penelope stared at each other for a few seconds before she grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him on the lips, stunning him.

When she pulled back, Luke didn't move.

"Are you going to say something?" she asked cautiously.

Luke shook his head and then leaned in and kissed her, halting all conversation there and then.

The cab ride back to her apartment felt too short. She had one hand in his hair and the other under his top, feeling the hard muscles that lay hidden. He had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other on her knee, teasing circles on her bare skin.

She got out first and he eagerly followed, throwing some money at the cab driver although most of his attention was on the curvy body in front of him.

She led him up the steps and into her apartment, unlocking the door with ease.

Once inside, she pulled him close and kissed him again, both of them falling onto the couch.

Their kisses were feverish and it wasn't long before Penelope had taken his top off and was freely exploring his chest with her hands.

They skimmed over his pecks, pinched his nipples and scratched at his abs.

Luke groaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of having her touching him.

Her hand skimmed lower and she pulled the zipper down on his jeans, snaking her hand into his underwear with ease.

She grasped his cock in her hand and moved it up and down, rubbing her thumb over the tip.

"God," he gasped, looking down to see exactly what she was doing to his cock.

Her lips moved to his ear and she sucked his lobe into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the flesh.

"Do you like that?"

Luke could only nod and gasp.

Her hand tightened and she twisted her hand up and down his cock. She increased her speed and tightened her grip, earning a groan from Luke.

"Are you going to cum?"

Again, Luke was only able to gasp and nod.

He felt Penelope smile against his lobe.

"Good," she kissed his ear and then the side of his cheek. "Because then it means it's my turn."

Abruptly, she pulled her hand away from his cock and then laid back against the couch.

Luke opened his eyes, his poor cock weeping in its confines as he stared at Penelope. She lay back against the couch and bit her lip.

He wasted no time and lay down on top of her, griding his member into her hips as he slipped down her body, kissing her as he went.

When he got to her hips, he pushed her dress up to her hips and pulled her underwear down, exposing her pretty pink pussy to his eyes.

"Beautiful," he breathed.

He pressed a kiss to the inside of her left knee and moved slowly up her thigh, dragging his tongue across her creamy skin. Just before he got her pussy, he sucked the flesh of her thigh into his mouth, grinning when Penelope moaned and grasped at his head.

"More," she begged. "More, Luke."

He let her skin fall out of his mouth and moved his face to her pussy. Instead of doing what he knew she desperately wanted him to do, he blew over the flesh, watching with delight as she squirmed above and pulled his head closer to her.

"Patience," he told her. "Good things come to those who wait."

Not leaving her for too long, he kissed her inner knee on her right side before licking back up her inner thigh, once again sucking the skin of her thigh into his mouth, leaving a mark (much like he had done on the other side).

She whined above him and ground her hips into the air.

"Luke…"

He smiled and pressed forward, giving her exactly what she wanted.

When his tongue touched her clit, Penelope all but screamed, her back arching high into the air.

"Yes!"

Luke tongued her clit, swirling his appendage around her swollen bud before flicking the delicate bean from side to side.

"Oh!" Penelope thrashed above him and clawed at his head.

Smirking, Luke pulled his tongue from her clit and gently placed it at her entrance.

"You taste amazing," he moaned into her swollen folds. Penelope preened at his words and jerked her hips towards his mouth.

When her breathing became shallower and her pants came faster, Luke knew she was close.

"Are you going to cum?"

"Yes - yes…" she moaned above him, twisting her hips in desperation.

Using all his strength, Luke pulled his mouth away from her and sat back on his haunches before rising to his full height, dropping his jeans and underwear, exposing his swollen cock.

Penelope stared at him with her mouth open, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"You told me I had to wait for my orgasm…" Penelope knew what he was getting at. She made him wait for his so she was going to have to wait for hers.

With unprecedented speed, she stood from her place on the couch, dropped her dress from her body, kicked off her heels and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

She placed a hand on his chest and pushed Luke until he stumbled back into the armchair she had.

She straddled him with ease and rested just above his waiting cock. Automatically, Luke's hands went to her waist.

"No more teasing," she told him, bringing herself closer to his member.

"No more teasing," he agreed, shifting his hips upwards and joining them together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Breeding Kink / **Masturbation**

To his face, she makes out she doesn't like him. Behind closed doors, well, that's another story.

* * *

It was no secret that Penelope Garcia didn't like Luke Alvez. Everybody knew it, even Luke. He found it quite interesting and tried to push her buttons more and more every day.

What the team didn't know was that when she got home and closed the front door, it was a different story. Penelope would go to her bedroom, strip off and lie down and think of Luke. She'd think of his muscular arms and remember the way they looked when he stretched. She'd recall the feel of his hands on hers when he helped her off the sidewalk. She'd remember the way he smelled when he'd come back from a case.

Her fingers would tease her breasts, pinching her nipples and rubbing her breasts together. His hands were much larger than hers and she was sure one of her breasts would fit nicely in his hand. They were soft with a rough edge and he'd tease her nipples with the tips of his fingers, pulling and pinching until they were pebbled peaks begging to be sucked into his mouth.

Her fingers would slide down her body, down over her rib cage until they got to her stomach. She'd slow things down then. If Luke was with her, he'd tease her belly button, lightly brush the light pubic hair that hid her delicately pussy from prying eyes.

Then, slowly, oh so slowly, she'd dip her fingers into her aching pussy, teasing and pulling on her clit with one hand as the other fingered herself. One finger at first followed by two and then three because, well his fingers were quite thick.

She'd piston her fingers in and out of herself, her hips writhing as she shot towards her end goal. Her thumb and forefinger would pinch and roll her clit, stimulating the delicate bud until she squeezed her eyes tightly closed and saw stars.

She'd come over her fingers and her juices would drip down her thighs. She'd imagine Luke licking at her skin and it would prolong her orgasm, making her legs shake.

When she was done, she'd curse Luke Alvez for being so damn attractive. Then she'd get into the shower and get changed into some comfy clothes.

As she sat on the sofa with her glass of wine and laptop she'd vow to stop thinking about Luke, after all, she didn't like him. But then she'd think about his face, muscles and his laugh and decide that behind closed doors it didn't really matter. No one needed to know.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Power Kink / **Dream Sex**

It's not weird to dream about your co-worker, right?

* * *

It's not weird to dream about your co-worker, right?

Well, that's what she keeps telling herself.

It's normal to dream about his body. The hard muscles of his chest, abdomen, back and thighs often featuring in her dreams.

It's normal to dream about his lips caressing hers, drawing out soft moans as they trailed down and sucked the skin of her neck into his mouth.

It's normal to dream about his hands pinching and pulling on hardened nipples until her back arches and it feels as if his hands are real.

It's normal to dream about his thick cock pushing into soft skin, stretching her until she feels so full she swears she can taste him in her mouth.

It's normal to wake, her fingers between her legs as she desperately tries to chase her orgasm, the feeling fading when she realises she is awake and he isn't inside her.

None of that's weird, right?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Double Penetration / **Lap Dance**

He was glorious and he was going to dance for her

* * *

Penelope couldn't quite believe her ears when her friends had suggested they went to a lap dancing club. Why did they want to do there? She was much happier sat at home with her cat, hot chocolate and box set of _The Big Bang Theory_… but no! They had to go out.

She wrapped her jacket around her frame to protect her from the chilly winds as the bouncer let them in, giving them a wide smile.

The club was loud and dark. Music was pounding the air and she could feel the vibrations through the soles of her heels.

"I'll get some drinks!" Emily shouted in her ear as JJ dragged her over to an unoccupied table.

There were two women on stage, gyrating and thrusting their hips in the direction of the crowd.

"Come on, P!" JJ began. "Try and look a little happier!"

"I don't want to be here!"

"You never want to go out anywhere." Her blonde friend rolled her eyes.

Prentiss returned then with a tray of drinks.

"Let's get this party started!" she shouted over the music, raising a glass with a light pink coloured liquid in. Penelope tentatively took one glass off the tray and raised in a toast.

Half an hour later and Penelope regretted not coming here sooner. Once the two women had left the stage, two men get on stage and my, oh my. They were glorious. One had dark chocolate skin and had muscles that rippled and moved in ways that they shouldn't. His dark brown eyes had captured the crowd and women screamed. When he tore his t-shirt from his body, Penelope swore someone behind them fainted.

But it was the other dancer. It was him who had caught her eye. He had caramel skin with brown eyes and brown hair. Muscles that went on for days and a smile that made her want to actually throw her underwear on the stage.

His body moved sinuously; hips dipping and gyrating in time to the music and his abs rippling as he flexed his stomach. His biceps bulged when he dipped into a luxurious press up and when he looked up and winked at her, she felt herself blushing and looking away.

"Oh my God!" JJ grabbed her arm. "He likes you!"

_Likes me? What were they - five?_

"He wasn't winking at me."

"Who was he winking at then?"

Penelope turned around to look behind her, expecting to see some model like women behind her with a figure to die for, but instead, it was just an empty table.

"See!" JJ squealed.

Penelope shook her off and sipped at her fruity pink drink - the more she drank the more she was beginning to like it.

"And now," a masculine voice bellowed over the speakers. "Our two dancers are going to pick two women to dancer for!" The crowd screamed again. "Ladies - cross your fingers!"

As the dancers descended down the stage, women screamed and begged for attention. Penelope rolled her eyes at their desperation and pulled her phone out of her handbag.

"Excuse me?" She raised her head and was shocked to see the dancer from before stood in front of her. His caramel muscles dangerously close to her face. "Can I dance for you?" He smiled and she felt like she was going to fall off her chair.

"Um - really?"

"Yeah - really."

"She'd love you too!" Emily told him, grabbing her phone and her bag from her as the dancer took her hand and led her on stage.

His hand was warm and large and now she knew what it felt like she had a feeling it would feature in some of her dreams.

"I don't even know your name," she told him as they climbed up the stairs to the stage.

"Luke - my name's Luke."

Two chairs had appeared on the stage and he sat in the one closest, kneeling down before her and placing his hands on the armrests of the chair.

"What's your name?"

"Penelope."

His smile grew wider.

"Well, Penelope - it is going to be my pleasure to dance for you tonight."

With that, he stood, the lights dimmed and a sultry beat blasted through the speakers.

Her palms began to sweat and her heartbeat sped up when she realised she couldn't see him clearly. She could make out his outline but that was it (even his outline was glorious).

He stood in front of her and began to thrust his hips in time to the beat. The audience screamed with delight - they could see him better than she could

Then, unexpectedly (because really, what can you expect when you get a lap dance off a stranger?) he fell to his knees next to the chair and thrust his hips in her direction.

She gasped and pressed a hand to her mouth. Luke grinned at her.

He stood and spread her legs, the warmth of his hands seeping through her tights. She was suddenly glad she wore a thicker pair that weren't see-through.

He then threw himself in the air before landing on all fours and pushing his body up, face right between her legs.

Her face flared. She was almost positive she heard JJ and Emily scream.

As the dance went on, it felt like everyone else in the crowd disappeared and it was just him and her. His beautiful body working up a sweat as he danced and thrust his way around her.

Her nipples hardened, her heartbeat fast and her pussy began to throb. When she stood from the chair, it was almost guaranteed there would be a wet patch on the seat.

Swear beaded on her forehead and she wiped it away, embarrassed at her reaction.

Luke didn't seem to mind though. Throughout the entire dance, he was grinning and winking at her, always making eye contact with her. It made her feel better about the whole situation.

To finish, he pulled her up from the chair, spun her out and then back into his body, pressing every muscle against her back. At the base of her spine, she could feel something hard protruding from his groin.

She turned to look at him with her mouth parted. His eyes darkened and when she licked her lips, he licked his.

The lights went to black and then flared back to life, the music stopping and the crowd going wild, many of them women, standing on their feet and applauding his performance. The spell between them was broken.

It was only when she looked to her side that she realised there had been the other dancer and another woman on stage.

He spun her out and bowed to her himself before offering his hand to her once more and leading off the stage.

Just shy of the steps he pressed a kiss to her hand.

"Thank you for being a good sport."

"Um…" Words were difficult for her. "Thank you for the uh… dance." She waved her hand towards the stage to try and distract from her red face.

"Thank you for agreeing to it."

She turned to head back to her friends but he gently caught her hand in his.

"That was my last dance - do you fancy having a drink?"

Her heart leapt. "I'm out with my friends…" She trailed off, not wanting to be rude to Luke or Emily and JJ. "But you could come over and join us."

His smile got wider and he nodded enthusiastically.

They went their separate ways and when she got back to her table, JJ and Emily were both grinning.

Luke came over shortly and she introduced everyone.

Throughout the night he kept glancing at her and smiling.

All Penelope could wonder was if she could get him to dance for her again - this time minus his clothes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Stripping** / Scent Kink

This last week they had been rushing around, jetting off to places and fighting bad guys - e.g. no time to themselves. Now they had a weekend together, no interruptions and Luke was going to make the most of it.

* * *

It had been a long week. They'd been all over the states - Kansas, Nevada, Montana, Georgia and even up to Canada for a case. They were both exhausted. Thankfully the dog sitter had understood when they'd asked him to take Roxy for an entire week - they couldn't risk them not being home for her.

Today was the first time either of them had gotten a chance to go home and just relax. On the way home from work, they'd gotten a takeaway, gotten Roxy and made plans for the evening - those plans being to get into their pyjamas and chill in front of the television, watching whatever trash TV was on until they fell asleep.

Luke was perfectly alright with that plan - for tonight. Tomorrow he was going to pull out all the stops and romance Penelope. The team were aware of their relationship. Mateo Cruz was not, however, and as he was on most of the cases with them (for assessment purposes - apparently), they couldn't be too obvious about it. Separate hotel rooms, no nicknames and certainly no physical contact. It wasn't like they were overly touchy-feely when they were at work, but there was the occasional hand-holding, her resting her hands on his shoulder and him wrapping his arms around her waist. It had been a week of stolen kisses, 'accidental touches' and the occasional sneaking into each other's hotel rooms. A week of torture in other words. But no more. Tomorrow was Operation Seduction Saturday.

Luke woke up later than he normally would but earlier than Penelope. He crept out of bed slowly and made Roxy her breakfast before getting started on theirs. Pancakes with scrambled eggs and toast - her favourite.

Once it was made he carefully balanced it all on a tray and headed into the bedroom. He placed it on the bed and woke her by covering her face in kisses - she was just so damn kissable!

After breakfast and a very sensual shower filled with kisses, touches, whispered words but no release they went for a relaxing walk in the park with Roxy before they decided to go window shopping for a few hours.

When they got home, Luke sat Penelope down and went to work transforming the bedroom. He pulled the curtains too and lit some candles around the room. He dimmed the lights and dropped some rose petals onto the bed.

"Come here," he told her, emerging from the bedroom and holding his hand out. "I have a surprise."

When she saw what lay in store for her, she turned to him. "Luke…"

"Shh," he whispered, gently pushing her to sit on the bed. "We've been rushing around all week and now we finally have some time ourselves." He sat next to her. "I want to strip you."

He went to kiss but stopped short when her hand landed across his lips

"Only if I get to strip you." His grin was the only answer she needed.

Their lips came together in a slow dance. One where each person knew what was coming but neither had any desire to rush. Fast fucking wasn't for them. It never had been.

Luke trailed his fingers down her neck, stopping to rub her collarbone before he continued on his journey of exploration. His hands slid under the collar of her dress and he lightly rubbed the soft skin of her shoulders, teasing the knots of muscle that lay beneath the surface. His lips followed the same path, sucking her collarbone and tasting her the skin on her shoulder.

His hands went to the back of her dress and he easily found the little zipper, pulling it down with ease and releasing the taught fabric from across her breasts.

Luke pulled the material from the front of her body, exposing her pale pink lacy bra. He wasted no time in sliding the straps down her arms and unclasping it at the back, freeing her magnificent breasts from their confines and allowing his eyes to greedily take in the flesh.

He pulled his lips from hers and glanced up. Her eyes were closed and a soft smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

He pressed a kiss to the hollow of her neck and dragged his lips down her warm skin. When he got to her breasts, he swirled his tongue around the already rigid peaks which earned him a soft moan. Luke moved himself closer and bent his head as he kissed as far down her body as her dress would allow.

He pulled back when he could go no further and gently pushed on Penelope's shoulders.

"Lie down," he commanded, his voice soft with arousal. She did as he asked and he took a moment to truly admire her beauty. Her blonde hair fanned out around her like a halo and her breasts heaved with pleasure, her fingers, on one hand, danced across her stomach as the other grasped the duvet by her head in anticipation.

Luke stood and gently pulled the dress down her body, finally exposing her white underwear to him. He loved her in light colours.

He knelt down at the edge of the bed and hooked his fingers behind her knees, lightly tickling the skin that lay there.

She giggled and playfully swatted at him. He knew she was ticklish there.

He pulled her across the bed towards him and pressed his face in her calf, inhaling the scent that was just so _Penelope_. Clean laundry with a hint of vanilla body wash and arousal - he was sure he could pick this scent out from fifty paces away. He was so accustomed to it now.

Luke kissed his way up her leg, tongue laving the skin as she sighed above him, one hand coming to grip the hand that was holding her leg open, her own fingers dancing across his skin.

When he got to her pussy, he lightly fingered her bulging bud through the underwear before moving swiftly on and kiss the skin of her inner thigh and trailing down to her calf - much like he had done to the other leg, just in reverse order.

The next time he glanced at her underwear there was a visible wet spot. He grinned.

Luke leaned forward and touched his tongue to the material. It was warm. He pressed his nose and used the material to stimulate her. He pressed against her clit, tongue probing her slit through her underwear.

"Luke," she whimpered, hips arching towards the one thing she wanted badly.

His fingers wandered up her thighs to the edge of her panties and he expertly pulled them over her hips and down her legs, moving himself so he wasn't in the way. He rubbed the material in his hands for a few seconds before tossing them over his shoulder. Hopefully, she wouldn't need underwear for the rest of the weekend.

He moved forward, his tongue tingling with anticipation. He could practically taste her.

But Penelope didn't want that. Not yet. She wanted to climb more - and she wanted him to fall with her.

She pushed him away from her and manoeuvred him onto the be, straddling him with her large thighs as she kissed him deeply.

"Your turn," she whispered against his ear, her hands snaking underneath his t-shirt to push it over his head.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Role Play / **Make-Up Sex**

They've been arguing for weeks, neither one ready to admit how wrong they are. The team has had enough.

* * *

Three weeks that had been arguing. Three weeks of constant bickering and fighting. Three weeks of not being able to have a civilised conversation because every time they were around each other, all hell would break loose.

Did anyone know what they were fighting about? No.

Did they know what they were fighting about? No.

So why were they still fighting? Simple - because they could.

The thing was, the team had had enough. But telling them to stop fighting wouldn't work. They were both passionate people so they would temper themselves down, for a while, and then the tensions would boil over again.

So the team had come up with a plan.

"Penelope - can you come and have a look at the big monitor in meeting room 5, please?" Emily called, watching as the young blonde women nodded her head and walked towards the office. Thankfully it was a quiet day and only a few people were in.

"What's wrong with it?" Penelope asked, standing next to Emily as they stared at the blank screen.

"I can't get the remote to work." Emily pressed several buttons on the remote, demonstrating her point. The screen remained blank.

"Huh," Garcia took the remote from her and pressed several buttons.

"It's not the batteries," Emily told her, looking behind her and seeing JJ talking to Luke. "I changed them yesterday."

"Maybe it's a loose connection?" Penelope said, mostly to herself as she placed the remote on the table and went around the back of the large screen to take a look at the wires.

When her back was turned, Emily gestured wildly to JJ. JJ nodded back, understanding what she meant.

Emily pulled her phone out of her pocket. "I'm just getting a call that I have to take - I'll pop back in a minute." Penelope waved in acknowledgement over the monitor her mind focused on the task at hand.

Emily quickly left the meeting room, pulling the door too. She and JJ shared a quick glance behind Luke's back.

JJ smiled and nodded at Luke.

"Don't worry, we'll find it," Luke reassured her, gently patting her elbow. "Where was the last place you can remember having it?"

"Uhm - my desk." JJ had told a small white lie to Luke. She'd said she had lost her phone and was devastated as it photos of the boys on. In true Luke fashion, he had offered to help her look for it.

They headed over and both rifled around the papers, Luke smiling at the picture of her and Will that she loved looking at.

"You know what?" JJ said, turning to him. "Maybe I left it in the meeting room this morning - Emily and I were going over a case."

"I'll check for you," Luke offered, turning and taking long strides towards meeting room 5.

JJ followed him, Emily hot on her heels.

The second Luke entered the room, they grabbed the door handle and pulled the door closed quietly. Emily took a key out of her pocket and locked the door, giving JJ a high five.

From inside the room, they heard Penelope's voice. "Got it! It was just a loose cable - what are you doing here?" (The loose connection might have been Emily's fault).

"Looking for JJ's phone - oh." Luke sounded very unimpressed.

Someone tried the door handle from the inside before there was a knock. "What have you two done?"

"We're not letting you two out until you work out your problems," JJ told them.

"No one else is going to let you out either as only I've got the key," Emily said proudly.

"So work it out! We'll be back in an hour," JJ finished, her and Emily turning to leave. They were going to get some lunch whilst Luke and Penelope either worked out what was going on or killed each other.

Inside the room, Penelope glared at Luke.

"What? I didn't trap us in here."

"You should have seen it coming."

"Why should I have seen it coming? You're the computer genius."

"You used to be an army ranger!"

"What's that got to do with the situation?"

"You should be able to anticipate situations."

Luke stared at her. "You are actually ridiculous!"

Penelope gave a humourless laugh.

They stared at each other and then looked away.

"So what do we do now?" Luke asked as Penelope leaned against the table with her arms crossed over her chest.

"We wait for them to let us back out."

"That's going to be an hour."

"I do remember the conversation, Newbie." Penelope rolled her eyes.

"They'll know we haven't made up anyway - those two can read you like a book."

Penelope couldn't say anything to that - Emily and JJ did know her really well.

Luke ventured closer to her and placed a hand on her face, his thumb rubbing her skin.

"Come on, P - let's be friends?"

She glanced up at him and Luke really thought that this was the end.

But Penelope could still surprise him.

She gave him a smile and pushed his hand off her face.

"We can be friends when you apologise."

Luke was gobsmacked. "Apologise… apologise for what?"

"It's your fault we're fighting."

"My fault? What did I do? From what I remember it's your fault!"

"How dare you!" Penelope stood, fury in her eyes. "You're the reason we are having the argument!"

"What did I do? Tell me what I did!" Luke demanded.

"No - if it's my fault, you tell me what I did!"

They were both breathing heavily and Luke realised how phenomenal her breasts looked in her navy blue and white dress. His eyes drifted down to the large mounds and then back up to her face - she caught the movement.

"Luke…" Penelope said slowly. "Fuck me."

He took a second the register what she said. "Gladly."

They collided with fury. Their bodies quite literally slamming into each other as their mouths ravished each other and relearned the taste of each other.

Luke placed his hands on her hips and pushed her back into the table, lifting her slightly so she was sat on the wood. Her hands tangled in his hair before they ran down the length of his body before stopping and grasping his ass in her hands.

She used her hands to pull him close and locked her legs around his waist, keeping him close.

Together and rather uncoordinated they managed to lower Garcia's panties until she was only wearing them on one leg along with her tights and push Luke's boxers and jeans down till they hit his knees.

When he entered her it was fast and furious. They both moaned with relief and luxuriated in the feeling of having one each other again. It had been three weeks after all - three weeks since they had felt each other, three weeks since he had stretched her in the most intimate way and three weeks since he had felt her walls squeezing him.

Luke's hips pounded into hers and Penelope took it all. She left crescent-shaped marks on his shoulders, left a bite mark on his shoulder when he hit a particularly sensitive spot and her heels left red dots on his thighs from where her heels gripped him.

"I'm coming!" she called, just before her orgasm peaked, her body vibrating.

"Good," Luke grunted, slamming his hips into hers twice more before his cock wept inside her. His balls emptied and Penelope was filled with a warm feeling.

Luke collapsed against her and sighed. Penelope ran her hands up and down his back.

He slowly raised his eyes to her face and she stared back in his.

"I'm sorry," they both muttered at the same time, both of them giving a little laugh afterwards.

They shared a kiss.

"Well - at least we made up," Luke said.

"That is what they asked us to do," Penelope replied.

"They probably didn't mean on the desk though."

"They should have specified that then."

Luke and Penelope shared a smile. All was well.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Somnophilia / **Hate Sex **

He pisses her off and then turns her on. Trouble is he's good at both.

* * *

"Alvez, will you be so kind as to shut your trap!" Penelope barked from her spot in front of the computer. Rossi had managed to do something to the machine and it was currently sitting lifeless on his desk - Penelope just had to figure out exactly what he had done.

"I'm giving you good advice!"

"Telling me to turn it off and back on again is pretty ridiculous seeing as I can't even get it to turn on!" she practically growled.

"And you call yourself a computer genius?" He shook his head and tutted.

Penelope clenched her fists together and then released, exhaling a calming breath as she did so.

She decided it would just be best to ignore him so she stood from the chair and leaned over the desk, turning the tower of the computer around so she could see if there was an issue with the cables.

"I don't know why people go on about you - you can't even turn a computer on."

She knew he was goading her. She knew she should just ignore him. But she couldn't. It wasn't possible.

She turned to face him with fire in her eyes. "If you don't be quiet within the next three seconds I will ram this computer where the sun doesn't shine - so shut up!" Her teeth were clenched painfully together and she was almost certain her eyes were bulging.

Luke held his hands up in defeat. "Fine - I'll leave you to it." He turned slowly and began to leave the room. Just before he got to the door he turned back around. "You have made sure the sockets on haven't you?"

He was grinning from ear to ear. She felt her entire face turn red as her eyes widened and her mouth opened.

Luke chuckled and closed the door quickly, leaving her alone as her feral scream of annoyance died in her throat.

She breathed heavily for a few seconds and then turned her attention back to the computer.

He was such an asshole.

Later that night when Penelope entered her apartment, she found Luke sat on the sofa watching some television. She'd had to stay behind and get Rossi's computer set up for tomorrow.

"Take your pants off," she commanded, throwing her bag to the floor and removing her jacket.

Luke stared at her for two seconds before grinning and doing exactly as she said. He stood up and in records time he was sat back on the couch, completely naked. He was already hard.

Penelope took her time in kicking her shoes off and then taking her dress, tights, bra and underwear off. It was a punishment. Luke could look but not touch.

When she was naked, she unpinned her hair from the up-do she had it in and let her blonde locks fall down her body, the ends tickling her bare chest. Luke's eyes darkened - he loved it when she had her hair down.

"You pissed me off today," she told him, straddling his lap and easing herself onto his body. His hands went to her hips instinctively and he squeezed.

"I know." He was cocky - _literally_.

"I didn't appreciate it." She rubbed the head of his cock all over her soaked flesh.

"It turned you on," he countered. "You're soaking."

He knew how she felt about them fighting. She loved it. They weren't dating per se, but he did spend a lot of time in her bed, on her couch and in her shower.

"You pissed me off." She reiterated the words from earlier.

"I turned you on," he countered, pressing his hips against hers, tempting her.

"Shut up," she growled, surging onto him.

He filled her completely as she cried out, her eyes closing instinctively and her hands moving to rest on his pecs, her fingernails scratching at the skin.

Luke placed one hand on the back of her neck and pulled her forward, eagerly pressing his lips to hers as he gently thrust upwards. Nothing too invasive, just small teasing strokes to get her going.

The movement made her moan but she wanted more. Penelope jarred her hips faster, rubbing every inch of her inside walls with the bulbous head of his cock.

It drove them both wild.

When she needed to breathe, Penelope pulled back from Luke and rested her hands behind her on his thighs, fingernails digging in once more. Her hips moved erratically and she threw her head back, feeling everything.

Luke leaned forward, pushing himself deeper as he captured a sweet nipple in his mouth and sucked on the hardened bud, his tongue swirling around the peak before he lightly bit down, pushing her closer to her impending orgasm.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, neither of their hips keeping to the same beat. It all added to the pleasure.

"Oh…" Penelope sighed when she felt the familiar tingle in her lower belly and her clit began to prick with pleasure.

"That's it," Luke urged. "Cum for me."

"Shut up," she told him.

She felt him grin against the skin of her breast.

Luke pushed his hips forward and then snapped then back sharply, repeating this several times before he felt Penelope still above him. All the air left her body and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly as her creamy thighs clenched and shook and her body vibrated with pleasure.

A warmth hit the tip of his cock and he felt wetness slip down the rigid appendage, leaking onto his balls.

That's what did it. That's what sent him over the edge.

He buried his face in her ample chest and groaned.

Neither of them moved as they struggled to regain their composure and get their breath back.

When Penelope pulled back to look at his face, there was a smirk of satisfaction spread from one corner of his mouth to the other. He wiggled his eyebrows at her for extra effect.

"Asshole," she muttered under her breath.

He just chuckled.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Loss of Virginity (adult)** / Cum Marking

"We don't have to," he told her. She appreciated what he was saying. He knew she'd never done this. At eighteen she had launched her computer business. She didn't have time for relationships or anything else - she never found anyone that held her interest; until Luke.

* * *

Penelope rolled her neck and stretched her arms high above her head - an attempt to relieve some of the tension she felt gathering in her muscles. She'd spent the last six hours behind a computer screen, attempting to recover someone's files from their decrepit computer. It had started going fairly well until she discovered a virus. It really wasn't that hard not to get them - however, this person had a variety of them. Mostly from porn sites.

She grabbed her phone and dialled the client's number, wanting to let them know that she had made progress. She hadn't finished but it was better than nothing.

As she heard the dialling tone on the phone, the door to her apartment opened and she turned to see her boyfriend of the last four months come in. She signalled to him that she was on the phone and he nodded, placing a finger against his lips to let her know that he understood to be quiet.

The client answered and she heard him quietly padding around the apartment, making himself (and most likely her) a drink as well as giving Sergio - her cat - a tickle and a top-up of biscuits.

She talked the client through what she had done and then let them know it would still be a few days before they could have their laptop back. They weren't best pleased.

She hung up the phone and closed her eyes, rolling her shoulders as the tension built in her muscles once again.

"Difficult client?" Luke asked, placing a mug of tea down in front of her.

"You could say that," she mumbled, spinning in her chair to face him. "Come here," she grabbed at the hem of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Mmm - hello to you too," he mumbled, smiling against her lips.

"How was work?" she asked, finally releasing him before she grabbed her mug and blew on the hot liquid.

Luke backed away from her and sat down on the couch opposite, his long legs stretching out in front of him.

"The usual," he shrugged his shoulders. He worked as a security guard at a nightclub. "Drunken idiots trying to take me on."

She smiled and got up from her chair to go and snuggle into his side.

"I'm glad your back."

"Me too," he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I would have been home sooner but Will needed some help moving the new furniture."

She nodded against his shoulder, suddenly feeling tired. A yawn crept out from her mouth.

"Close your eyes," Luke urged, "we can have a nap together."

"That sounds wonderful," Penelope whispered, sleep overtaking her quickly.

It was only an hour or so when she woke later, still snuggled into Luke.

She raised her head slightly and saw that Luke was asleep, his head bent at an awkward angle against the couch.

He looked so handsome.

She stretched her neck and kissed him, running her finger along his jaw.

Moving herself, she prepared to stretch and stand when she felt his arms encircle her waist and his hot breath on her ear.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She smiled and turned around, kissing him as he pulled her on top of him and laid back on the sofa.

It didn't take long before clothes were flying and they were both naked, Luke still underneath her as his large hands stroked at her moist thighs.

"We don't have to," he told her. She appreciated what he was saying. He knew she'd never done this. At eighteen she had launched her computer business. She didn't have time for relationships or anything else - she never found anyone that held her interest; until Luke.

She was now twenty-eight years old and she had never had sex. Telling Luke that was embarrassing for her. She didn't know why but it felt like she was admitting a dirty secret. Luke didn't even bat an eyelid. He said in return he would tell her a secret - he was falling in love with her. That had led to her first-ever 'heavy petting' session - and boy did she enjoy it!

"I want this," she told him, taking his hardened cock in her hand and gently stimulating the shaft. "I want you."

Luke groaned and shifted his hips. "Protection," he managed to grind out.

Penelope leaned over him, her breasts swaying in his face. She reached into the side cabinet next to her couch and pulled out a little packet.

Luke watched with wide eyes as she opened it.

"I may need your help," she told him, grinning at his large hands covered hers and together they rolled the condom onto his already weeping cock.

She raised herself up and Luke lined his cock up with her swollen folds - he'd already brought her to orgasm once with his fingers.

"Are you sure?" His eyes were searching hers, making sure that this is what she really wanted.

Penelope didn't answer, instead, she impaled herself on his length, taking him deep into her body.

"Absolutely," she moaned out.

Luke kept his hands on her thighs and watched her face. Her eyes scrunched up and her mouth fell open as she moved above him, finding the right angle and depth. He was the first inside her - it was bound to feel slightly odd.

When she opened her eyes and smiled at him, he knew he was safe to move.

His thrusts were shallow and gentle and first. He constantly watched her face, taking in her reaction and feeling how she responded to him.

When she pinned his shoulders to the couch and ground down on him hard he realised he could move more.

And move more he did. He used his arms on her thighs to help raise and lift her on and off his cock. He bent his legs at the knee and rested her back against them, the hair on his legs creating an extra sensation on her back. He leaned forward and captured a cherry nipple into his mouth, laving the peak with his tongue and tasting the sweat that gathered on her skin.

When she cried out and sat forward, grasping at his face and back he smirked.

When he felt a muted warmth wash over his cock through the condom he allowed himself to fly, his cock releasing his cum deep inside her.

Together, the laid down on the couch, basking in the afterglow.

Penelope kissed his jaw. "Thank you."

He smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Face Riding** / Rimming

She's was his queen and he wants to worship her.

* * *

Luke pulled open the dishwasher and began to empty it of the clean pots, grateful of the time to complete a mundane task. Working for the BAU was great but sometimes it was nice to just be… alone with yourself and your thoughts.

As the front door opened and h heard the signature sound of her heels, he also thought it was nice to have someone to share your life with.

Penelope Garcia walked straight into the kitchen, dropping her bag on the table as she came in. When she narrowed her eyes at him he knew it was playtime.

"Taste me," she commanded, bending over slightly to pull her light pink panties from underneath her skirt.

She dropped them to the floor and he was on his knees in an instance, crawling over to her and hiking her skirt up her creamy thighs to expose her pink pussy to his awaiting eyes.

"Make me cum," she almost begged, throwing her head back when he massaged her flesh, his eyes peaking a glance at her before he got to work.

Luke wasted no time - she didn't like time-wasting. He placed his lips on her clit and sucked the bundle of flesh into his waiting mouth, swirling his tongue around the red hot nub and lightly flicking the end, earning his a moan of approval.

His hands grasped the back of her thick thighs and he fought against her, her body writhing with all the pleasure he was giving her.

One hand of hers came to grip the back of his head as the other rested on the side of the table, red-painted nails digging into the wood.

"That's it," she encouraged when he gave her a long lick. "Just like that."

When the tip of his tongue breached her, she jumped, her thighs wobbling in his hands.

To give her more stability and to enable him to work harder on her, Luke shuffled forward slightly, making her shuffle back into the table. He lifted one of her thighs up and onto his shoulder, stopping his ministrations to quickly leave a mark with his mouth on the skin.

He loved to mark her, especially in places where nobody could see. Nothing turned him on quite like knowing that on her ass she had a bite mark or a handprint, or her breast was red where he had spent all night mouthing it. It made it hard to concentrate in meetings sometime.

"God, Luke!" she moaned when he returned his mouth to her now dripping hole.

He simply smirked into her skin as his tongue entered her pussy and he fucked as if he was using his cock.

This is what sent her over the edge.

Her hands gripped furiously at his head and the table and she let out a guttural moan.

"Oh…" it was like music to his ears.

When she flooded his tongue with her juices, he lapped them up greedily and when she slumped against him, he placed her leg back on the floor and stood up.

He turned her around and bent her over the table, keeping her skirt hitched up so he could see her lovely ass.

He unzipped his trousers and pulled them down along with boxers.

Luke stared at her rump and massaged his balls and cock. Four long strokes over the rigid flesh and two quick tugs on the boys.

He then lined himself up to her wet entrance and prepared to immerse himself inside her.

When he entered her and her warm heat coated him, he moved her hair off her neck and kissed the skin there.

"I love it when work pisses you off," he whispered into her ear.

She turned her head from where it lay on the table and gave him an identical grin to the one he was currently wearing.

"Me too."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Praise Kink** / Mirrors

She needs to be told what a good girl she is and he is more than happy to oblige.

* * *

Penelope walked around her apartment anxiously, wringing her hands together and muttering to herself. She was an edge. He was due home any minute and she didn't want to wait a second longer.

Roxy and Sergio (who were on the couch) were picking up on her anxiety - looking at her with big eyes.

When he came through the door, she froze. His eyes took her in and the second he saw her he knew. His bag was gently placed on the ground and he walked towards her, almost as if approaching a frightened animal.

"I did good, didn't I?" she asked in a small voice; craving his approval - needing it.

"You did," he reassured, reaching his hand out to grasp one of hers before doing the same to the other, gently running his fingers up and over his forearms before repeating the process again it.

"I helped catch the bad guy."

"You did," he reassured once more.

Penelope spent so much time sitting behind a desk looking at a computer screen sometimes she felt that she wasn't that much use. What did she really do? Luke had found a way around this though and Penelope knew she needed his praise. It's what kept her going - reassured her that she was useful.

When he could see her thoughts getting the best of her once more he sat her down on the couch (after shooing Roxy and Sergio away) and just as they had done so many times before he removed her sweatpants and panties, exposing her pussy to him.

"I only let good girls receive pleasure," he told her, his fingertips working on her inner thighs, lighting scratching the skin with his short nails as he crept closer to his ultimate destination.

Penelope nodded, holding her breath as she waited for him to give her what she wanted… no _needed_ so badly.

When his finger lightly touched her clit she whined and her eyes fell closed.

His index finger circled the swollen bud, moving it from side to side before pressing it into her fold, hitting her centre.

"Gah…" she moaned, sinking down into the couch so Luke applied more pressure.

"That's right," he encouraged. "Take pleasure from me, my good girl, you earned it."

Penelope moaned at his words and grasped the nearest couch cushion in her hands.

His changed his approach and used his thumb to press on her clit as his index finger tiptoed around her pussy, giving her pleasure but not quite to the extent she wanted.

"More," she begged, trying to force his hand by sliding down the couch. It didn't work though as the one hand he had left on her thigh slapped her skin lightly in warning.

"You only get more when you say what I need to hear, Chica." He knew how much she struggled with saying it.

"Luke," she begged again, opening her eyes to plead with him, her brown orbs begging him.

"Say it," he encouraged, slipping just the tip of his finger into her tight hole. "Say it and you can have it all."

He took his hand off her thigh and used it to open his jeans, pulling his cock out from his boxers. He let her eye up his thick appendage, the end already dripping.

Penelope licked her lips, eyes going from his to cock and back again. She did love his cock.

His own hand stroked his cock in languid motions, moving from the base to the tip with ease and back down again.

Penelope moaned from where she sat but not in pleasure this time but in frustration. She wanted his cock.

"Say it, Chica. Say it."

Luke leaned in and kissed her neck. He started off gently at first, little kisses to her heat skin and then he let his tongue peak out of his mouth and lick a trail from her neck down to her cleavage. His mouth moved her top out of the way and he took a straining nipple into his mouth, moaning when the bud puckered against his tongue in excitement.

That was her undoing.

"I'm a good girl," she moaned, relaxing into the couch. "I'm a good girl."

Luke smiled against her skin. "Yes, you are." He pushed his finger inside of her fully and her hips arched off of the couch, meeting his digit with joy as he finally gave her what she wanted.

"You're my good girl, Penelope." He felt her nod above him. "Only good girls get to feel this good. Only good girls get pleasured by me."

She keened at his words, her back arching.

When he pulled his finger out and saw his digits glistening, he sucked them into a mouth, making a loud slurping noise so she would look at him.

Her eyes darkened with desire.

He pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs completely and sat back on the sofa, stroking his engorged cock.

"Come here, my good girl," he told her. "Ride me."

Penelope agreed, standing quickly and removing all of her clothes she soon returned to him. She straddled him eagerly and sunk herself onto him.

Luke closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the couch.

As Penelope started a slow rhythm, Luke placed his hands on her hips to help guide her, making her ride him slowly.

He built them up gently, controlling the pace with his hands until he wanted more. He sat forward and suckled her left breast into his mouth, moving one hand up to grasp at her right as his arm wound around her waist to keep her close to him.

He felt his balls tingle and her walls clench and he knew she was close.

"You're my good girl, Penelope," he whispered into her breast. "You're my good girl and you're going to cum for me."

"Oh," she moaned and her hips began shallower thrusts, pleasure overtaking her.

"You're always a good girl," he continued. "And because you're my good girl only you get to play with my cock."

She grasped at his hair and leaned over him, squashing her breasts against his face.

Sensing she needed more he pulled away from her breast and gently grasped at her chin with one hand, making her look at him.

"Good girls cum when they're told." His balls drew up against his body and the tip of his cock flared with warmth. He pressed his lips harshly against hers.

"Cum for me!" he commanded.

The flood gates opened and she gushed against him, her entire body going rigid above him as all the tension they had built up released.

His cock tingled and he shot his hot cum deep into her, his cock surging.

Spent and exhausted, Penelope rested her head against Luke's, breathing heavily as a wave of calmness fell over them.

"You _are_ my good girl, Penelope," he reassured her, brushing her blonde hair away from her sweaty face. "You always will be."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Sixty-Nine** / Edge Play

Together. That's how they do everything.

* * *

His tongue lapped at her creamy folds as her mouth worked his thick cock, lathering it up with her saliva as she took the engorged member into her mouth and sucked.

His hands grasped onto her large thighs as they clamped down onto his head whilst one of hers played with his balls, the other digging her fingernails into his thigh, spurring him on.

He moaned against her clit, sending vibrations shooting up her spine as she deep throated him and let him feel the constriction of her airways.

His thighs began to shake and he dug his heels into the mattress, forcing his cock further down her throat as he fought against the oncoming storm.

Her breasts tingled and her clit throbbed, sparks flying throughout her body as she edged closer to her orgasm.

With one final thrust into her tight mouth, he was emptying into her; hot, thick ribbons of cream spurting into her mouth.

With a cry and a clench she was dripping down his chin, her sweet essence covering his face as she rode his tongue.

They found their pleasure together; after all, that was how they did everything - together.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Orgasm Delay** / Wagers

All day he teases her.

* * *

It started in the elevator when they were on their way up to their floor. It hadn't meant to be anything serious, but it had very quickly escalated.

Just like every morning, Luke and Penelope drove to work together. They got out of the car and headed into the building and then the elevator. Once inside, it had very quickly become crowded and Penelope found herself stood in front of Luke, literally squashed against him.

As the elevator started, she was bumped from the side and Luke wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. He pulled her closer and she was suddenly able to feel every ridge and muscle that was contained under his clothes.

She felt herself go breathless when memories of what he had done to her the previous night assaulted her mind and she glanced back at him, only to find he had a smirk on his face. He knew what she was thinking.

His hand squeezed her waist and he ground his hips into her back, the hard tip of his cock brushing up against her.

Penelope bit her lip to suppress a smile and leaned back into him, letting him know she felt him.

This wasn't enough for him though. His hand gently crawled up her body and his fingers lightly brushed over her breast; tingles spreading through her body. It was so subtle the other occupants of the elevator didn't notice. But she did.

She breathed deeply as he passed his hand over her breast several more times, increasing the pressure against her erect nipple.

The elevator abruptly stopped and most of the occupants got out, leaving just Penelope, Luke and three others.

Trying to get some distance between her and Luke she moved to his side, flicking her hair over the shoulder as she willed her body to calm down.

Luke wasn't going to be deterred though. He placed his hands behind his back, waiting a few seconds before he brought his hand behind Penelope and caressed the globes of her ass, lightly rubbing the soft fabric of her dress against her skin.

She eyed him out the corner of her eye and gently rocked on her feet.

His hand slipped down to the sensitive flesh of her thighs and through her tights, he ran his fingers across the soft skin, using his nails to stimulate her skin.

Just as his hand began to venture closer to going underneath her dress, the elevator stopped at their floor and the three other people got out first.

Luke dropped his hand and gestured for Penelope to leave first.

"After you."

She rolled her eyes. "You just want to watch my ass."

"I'm not going to deny it," he whispered as she walked past him and out of the elevator.

An hour later when they were in the meeting room, listening as Prentiss updated them on a case they were currently working on, Penelope and Luke were sat next to each other.

Again, this had started innocently, his hand on her thigh as it often was.

As the meeting went on, his fingers began to circle, slowly travelling higher and higher until they got to the seam of her panties.

Penelope shifted in her chair and had to remind herself to breathe. She could stop him at any time, she knew that - but she didn't want to. She knew what his fingers could do to her, the pleasure they could evoke. And she wanted it.

As Prentiss continued with the meeting, she was none the wiser that a few feet away, under the table, Luke had inserted a finger into Penelope and was slowly moving it in and out of her, caressing her inner walls and pressing down on her clit, driving her closer to the edge.

Penelope placed one elbow on the table and rested her head in the palm of her hand, using her fingers to conceal her mouth and the shapes it was making.

She rocked herself to the left and then the right, using her own body to help Luke pleasure her.

Next to her, he looked down at the table and smiled.

"Penelope?" Prentiss asked, drawing both of them out of their bubble and back into the room. "Are you alright? You look a little flushed."

"Ye-Yeah," Penelope stammered as Luke pressed hard on her clit. "I'm just a bit warm."

"I'll open a window," Reid offered helpfully.

Penelope smiled gratefully at him and then turned to Luke. She shook her head at him.

"Stop," she mouthed. He just smiled and withdrew his fingers.

He kept them under the table for the rest of the meeting.

At the end, when they packed up their things and went to go back to their respective desks, Luke caught Penelope's eye; and then, in one of the most sensual moves she had ever seen, he brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked the juices from them.

Her mouth went dry and dropped open, her face flaming and her panties flooding with wetness.

He winked and escorted her out of the room.

Luke didn't have chance to tease her for the rest of the day. They were too busy working on the case.

But that didn't stop Luke from teasing her on the drive home.

When they got into the car, he turned to her.

"Take your underwear off and spread your legs."

She did as he asked and smiled when he took her underwear and put in his pocket.

"You don't cum until I stop this car."

He started the engine and then with one hand, slipped it between her folds and pushed his fingers into her wet heat.

It wasn't a long drive home so Penelope fully expected herself to be cumming within the next twenty minutes.

How wrong she was.

Forty minutes later and she was squirming in her seat as she begged for Luke to let her cum. The bastard had been driving around, continuing to use his fingers to tease her and drive her insane, refusing to go home.

"Luke!" she whined, twisting and turning in her seat, pushing his finger further inside her. She was so close yet so far.

"Yes?"

"I want to cum!"

"Not yet," he teased. "I haven't stopped the car."

"Ugh!" she cried, genuinely almost close to tears. She closed her eyes and try to think of anything but his digits inside her.

Luke drove the car for a few more minutes before she felt the rumbling of the road underneath her stop.

With shock, she opened her eyes to find them parked near the back of the woods.

She turned to Luke with hope and desire in her eyes.

He withdrew his fingers from her, leisurely sucked them into his mouth and then pulled the lever under his seat to move it backwards.

Penelope watched with anticipation as he undid his jeans, lifted his ass from the seat and shoved his boxers and jeans down his legs, his cock bouncing out, thick and hard.

When Luke grasped his cock with his own hand and languidly stroked up and down, Penelope whimpered.

He looked at her watching him and smiled. "Come on then, Chica - climb on."

Penelope wasted no time in climbing (rather awkwardly) across the car until she was situated in his lap.

She pushed his cock into her and could have wept with joy.

"Oh!" she cried, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face in his hair.

Luke placed his hands on her hips and pushed, rocking her back and forth, driving her closer and closer to the peak.

In no time at all she was gushing over him, soaking his cock as she whimpered and moaned above him.

Luke followed shortly after, cumming inside her with a roar before relaxing back against his chair and pulling Penelope to his chest.

As they recovered, Penelope sat up and smacked his chest.

"You bastard!"

His eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to ask why but she beat him to it.

"I can't believe you made me wait all day for that!"

It was partly the tone she used and partly the face that she pulled - a look of complete annoyance marring her features - that made him laugh so hard he snorted.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Dirty Talk / **Toys**

He's away a lot and sometimes, sometimes her fingers aren't enough.

* * *

Penelope sighed and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. In bright red numbers, it read 3:47… she had to be up in a few hours to go to work, but she couldn't sleep. Her mind was too awake, buzzing and her body seemed to tingle.

It had been like this for the past three nights, ever since he'd been away.

He rang her daily, sometimes twice, telling her he missed her and how difficult it was being away from her. She knew the feeling.

The bed felt bigger without him here, heating up her up with his obscene body heat. The flat seemed quieter without him humming to himself or just generally moving about it in. The office wasn't the same without him sticking his head in to make some annoying remark to her. She missed him terribly.

But this is what the job was about.

Luke often travelled, he had to for the job. He had to make sure that the bad people got locked up and innocent people were saved. But that didn't mean she didn't miss him something chronic.

Especially now.

Especially when she knew there was only one thing that would calm her body… but she didn't have access to it. It was tucked safely away in Luke's jeans as he worked on a case hundreds of miles from her.

She rammed a pillow over her face to try and stop the thoughts of his rather large appendage creeping into her mind.

The more she tried to ignore it, the harder it became. She remembered the night before he went, they'd made love on the couch before falling into the bedroom and onto the bed, Penelope riding him until she came so fiercely that she screamed and she hoped her neighbours wouldn't call the police.

She felt the tips of her nipples harden at the memory and her thighs desperately rub together in an effort to appease the pressure that was brimming in her lower stomach.

Unable to take it anymore she plunged her hand under her nightdress and between her thighs, putting some much-needed pressure on her throbbing clit.

"Ah…" she hissed, the pleasure starting immediately. She didn't wait to increase her pace, she started furiously, moving her hand so hard the bed began to shake and creak.

Faster and faster she rubbed her clit, using her own pubic bone to stimulate her further.

She closed her eyes and thought of Luke. Thoughts of his hands when they grabbed at her breasts and thighs. Thoughts of his mouth as it kissed her lips and ravaged her neck. Thoughts of his cock, pumping in and out of her until eventually, he came deep inside her, his hot seed leaking out of her pulsating hole.

But it wasn't enough. She was on the edge, she could feel it. Her orgasm was so close and yet so far.

Her eyes pinged open and she moved her hand faster, so fast it began to cramp.

"Fuck!" she hissed, her hand dropping uselessly at her side, breasts still tingle and clit alive with pleasure.

Penelope glanced a look at her bedside table. She couldn't, could she?

Damn him - she would.

She leaned across the bed and opened the bottom drawer of her bedside table. It was empty, bar for one thing; her yellow vibrator. It hadn't seen much use since she began dating Luke… well, at least not as much as it used to. He'd more than satisfied her in the bedroom. So much so that now her fingers didn't provide enough relief, she needed something similar to his cock to please her.

She took out the silicon cock and licked her lips. She was going to enjoy this.

She pressed the cock into her, not needing anytime to prepare herself she was already that wet.

She closed her eyes and started the vibrations on the lowest setting first, shuddering as they travelled the length of her body.

Pushing the cock further into her, she let the vibrations hum through her, adjusting her body to this new pleasure before she increased them once more.

"Ungh…" she cried, her back beginning to arch.

She turned her head into the pillow and moaned, slowly twisting the plastic cock in and out of her body. It wasn't Luke. But it was the next best thing.

Her thoughts turned to him - Luke. Everything about him was wonderful, his smile, his laugh, his body and he had a heart of gold to boot.

The pressure began to build in the pit of her stomach. It made her thighs shake and travelled down her legs, calves clenching and toes curling as she reached her body.

Her mouth opened in a silent cry and her body arched from the bed as if she were possessed.

It felt like she remained suspended there for a few seconds until her body fell back to the bed.

Gingerly, she turned the vibrator off and pulled it from her now satisfied body.

She put it on the bedside cabinet. She'd clean it in the morning. For now, though, she was going to fall into a blissful sleep, body and mind both fulfilled for the first time in three nights.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Body Worship** / Blow Job

Penelope Garcia never considered herself to be beautiful. She never fit the standard conventions for it. Enter Luke Alvez, determined to show her that beauty comes in all shapes and sizes.

* * *

Penelope stood in front of her full-length mirror, completely naked, and scrutinised her body.

It was lumpy, bumpy and covered in stretch marks, from her arms to her breasts.

She ran a hand across the skin of her stomach and in an act of malice, grabbed her flab. She shook it as if it would magic it away.

Not wanting to spend another moment looking at herself she grabbed her robe from the bed and pulled it over her body.

Just in time too as the doorbell to her flat rang out.

She checked the time on the clock on the wall and smiled. It was her boyfriend - on time as always with their Saturday morning breakfast.

Coffee and a bacon sandwich for him and a hot chocolate and yoghurt parfait for her.

She opened the door and he greeted her with a smile and a kiss.

"Did you just get out of the shower or have you experienced a flood?" he teased, gently tugging on the end of her damp hair as he entered.

"Neither - I went swimming with dolphins." Her eyes sparkled and he gave her a grin, both of them starting their usual weekend routine.

He'd go and get the cutlery and crockery for them whilst she got the tomato ketchup out the fridge for him to have.

They'd meet at the table, unpack their breakfast and eat together, both of them discussing mundane topics like the weather. It was nice to talk about simple things for once. All week Penelope's mind was filled with the most violent and hateful acts that occurred in the world. Two days a week she had the chance to switch off and forget about it.

As they ate, Penelope looked at the table. Her appetite had left her. She could see her flabby thighs. The lumps even more exaggerated now that they were squashed together.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, noticing the change in his girlfriend immediately.

"Nothing," Penelope responded, pressing her lips together in a tight smile.

He saw right through it. "Don't lie to me - I'm the person you come to when you need someone, remember?"

She pushed her breakfast around her pot and then conceded.

"I don't like the way I look."

Luke's brow furrowed.

"I'm not… beautiful. I don't look like other women."

She dropped her hands in her laps and focused on the floor.

She heard Luke put his sandwich down and the shuffling of his chair as he pushed it back and stood.

Then, he was in front of her, kneeling down and lifting her head to look at him.

"I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life, Penelope Garcia." He gave her a smile. "I worship the ground you walk on."

His words made her smile but she didn't feel any better.

"Tell me what you don't like."

"My body."

"Be more specific."

Penelope felt herself getting embarrassed, her face flushed.

"Don't be ridiculous," she chided.

"I'm not," he insisted. "I want to see what you don't like about your body and then I'm going to show you why I disagree."

She looked at him, not really understanding what he was getting at, but she decided to indulge him anyway.

"I'm fat. My ankles are fat, my thighs are fat, my stomach is fat - the only good side is it's given me huge breasts!"

Luke looked down at the floor and then sat back on his haunches, picking up one of Garcia's bare feet and placing it on his thighs.

His fingers wound around her ankle and stroked at the soft skin.

"These are the most beautiful ankles I have ever seen in my life." She rolled her eyes but the action didn't deter him. "When I see these, all dressed up in those strappy heels I could get onto my knees and kiss them. They look so sexy with the straps wrapped around them." His fingers traced the exact position where the straps of her heels would go. It sent chills up her spine. "Do you have any idea how torturous it has been seeing you wear heels every day and not being able to do anything about it?"

She shook her head.

"It's been hell, Chica. And when you wore those yellow heels, you are so lucky I didn't take you over my desk at the BAU." His words brought a different kind of blush to her face.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her feet.

His hand slid up the back of her calves, behind her knees and stopped at her thighs. He parted them and moved in between them, his large hands grasping at the flesh.

"Ask me what I love about these."

"Wh-what do you love about my thighs?" Penelope asked in a shaky voice, her eyes closing and then opening to watch Luke.

"I love how they taste." He ran his tongue across the flesh of her left thigh, leaving goose flesh in his wake. "I love how the jiggle when I pound into you," he whispered against her right thigh. "I love it when they wrap around my head." He moved closer and lifted her thighs over his shoulders, moving impossible closer to her bare lips. "And I love them because they lead to one of my favourite places on your body." He gave her one long lick, flicking her clit as he did and causing Penelope to grasp onto the table as her body was suddenly set on fire.

As quickly as he started, he stopped. Luke pulled his head from between her thighs and let them fall to the floor. He undid the tie on her robe and parted it to reveal the rest of her to him.

He pressed his lips against her stomach and when she tried to pull back, his hands came around her waist and held her still. "I don't care about this, Penny. It doesn't matter to me how much you weigh."

When she looked in his eyes she could only see honesty… and desire.

He raised himself up, pressing kisses to each of her nipples before they were finally at eye level.

"I love your body Penelope and I love you. I don't care how to look because it doesn't matter to me." He pushed her hair behind her ears. "You are and will always be the most beautiful woman in my life…" He paused and furrowed his brow. "Unless my mom asks - then it's her." His words made her tear up and giggle at the same time.

He kissed her and then wiggled his eyebrows before dropping himself down again and resuming his earlier position; her thighs over his shoulders and his face buried between her thighs.

"What are you doing?" Penelope asked in a shaky voice, hand grasping at the table once more as the other grasped at the chair beneath her.

"I'm worshipping you," he mumbled, taking her clit into his mouth and gently using a finger to open her up to him.

Penelope closed her eyes and let the pleasure wash over.

If Luke kept up what he was doing maybe she could learn to love her body.

* * *

**PSA: Every body is beautiful, every shape, size and colour.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Pegging / **Dirty Talk**

He's away with the team and she desperately needs him - thank God for technology.

* * *

Luke picked up after the fourth ring. Penelope's breathy voice rang out.

"Talk to me," she begged. "I need you."

His cock immediately hardened at the sound of her voice, her deep breaths tickling his ear as if she weren't hundreds of miles away but right next to him on the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he undid the button on his jeans and slipped his zipper down. "Tell me exactly what you're doing."

"Ugh… I'm fingering myself; two fingers and a thumb on my clit." He could see it so clearly.

"What are you wearing?" he asked gruffly, ungracefully kicking his jeans and boxers off so he could free his rapidly hardening cock.

"Your old football jersey…. Huh…" she breathed.

The thought of her pleasuring herself in his clothes made his grasp his cock hard and relieve some of the pressure that was building in the base of it.

"What are you thinking of?"

"You…" he could hear the squelching noises in the background as her fingers pistoned in and out of her pussy.

"Shall I tell you what I'm thinking about?"

"Yes," she whimpered, followed by a hiss.

He grinned. He knew exactly how to get her going with his words.

"I'm thinking about the night before I left - the way we made love on the floor on your apartment." She let out a light moan. "Remember how good it felt when I slid in and out of you?" She moaned again in confirmation. "Remember how my mouth felt on your breasts? I can still taste your nipple on my tongue, feel it hardening as I licked it."

"Oh, Luke." He could hear her breathing start to speed up and her voice becoming quieter; she was getting close.

"Do you remember when we moved into the bedroom and I licked you until you came?" His body began to quiver and he bit his lip to stifle a moan. "Can you remember what it felt like when you took my cock into your mouth?" He certainly could. The warm wet feel of her enveloping him as he lay on the bed, arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the feel of her.

"Can you taste me, Penelope?"

"Yes - God, I can!"

His balls tightened and he knew it was time to get this wrapped up.

"My hand is wrapped around my cock. I'm pretending it's you. I remembering all the times we've fucked and how good it feels to be buried deep inside you." Her breathing hitched and in his mind, he saw exactly what she'd be doing. Twisting and turning on the bed, one hand holding the phone to her ear as the other reached between her legs and played with his delicate folds, fingers coated in her juices and nipples straining, begging to be tasted.

"I'm remembering what it feels like when you come all over my cock, how sweet it is when you clench and writhe underneath me." His own orgasm began to build and he squeezed his eyes closed.

"Luke, I'm… oh!" Her voice hitched and then moaned deep in the back of her throat.

"That's it," he encouraged. "Cum all over your fingers for me. Pretend it's my cock."

"Yes…" she breathed out. It was that that did it. Knowing she was cumming and he was the reason for it sent him spiralling over the edge, his cock bursting with heat as his cum shot over his hand and stomach, the white liquid coating his dark skin.

As he came down, he heard her deep breathing on the other end of the phone.

When her breathing had evened out, he grinned.

"Hello to you too."


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Costumes** / Thought Projection

It's Halloween. Will Penelope be his naughty nurse, mischievous maid or sexy secretary?

* * *

Luke spotted her from across the room and could have smiled at the costume she had chosen to wear.

She hadn't dressed up like the other girls - she wasn't like other girls, he knew that already, so he should have expected she wouldn't dress the same as them.

Most of the girls here were dressed in the usual costumes, naughty nurses, mischievous maids and sexy sectaries. But not her.

She was dressed in a simple black dress that fell to her knees, with black tights and black boots. She had two black cat ears on her head and a black tail dangling from her backside (it was a rather lovely backside even if he did say so himself) and her face was painted with a cat nose and whiskers. It was cute - and so her.

Luke took a sip of his water and headed over to her, nodding towards Matt and Rossi as he went. Matt had dressed up as a navy officer and Rossi had decided to come as a clown - albeit a pretty terrifying one.

"Nice costume," he greeted, sliding up beside her and standing against the wall, pretending to watch the party when he was really watching her out the corner of his eye.

"Thanks, Newbie." He was pleased when a blush covered her face. "You don't look so bad yourself."

His costume wasn't anything extravagant or well thought out. He was wearing a black and white striped prisoners outfit, complete with the hat.

"I thought it was quite ironic."

He didn't miss the smile that graced her face.

There was silence between them and Luke felt the need to fill it.

"Good work today, what with finding out who that girl was through her website."

She waved her hand as if it was nothing. "There's nowhere on the internet that they can hide from me."

He agreed wholeheartedly.

Silence enveloped them once more until Penelope broke it.

"You did well today too," she began. "Waiting for an opportunity to get the gun off her. It means she can have a proper trial and the families might get some closure."

Silence.

"Do you really think my costumes nice?" she asked, turning to look at him.

He tore his eyes away from the party. "Of course."

She looked down and played with the hem of her dress before looking back at him.

"Good - I was going to wear something else."

"Oh - what?" he asked.

"A dominatrix outfit."

Luke's eyes bugged open wide and he tried so hard to control the erection that was threatening to burst through his trousers. Inside his mind was screaming but he tried to keep his face as neutral as possible as visions of Penelope in leather with whips floated in and out of his mind.

He swallowed. "That's different."

"Yeah - but then I decided not to; didn't want to get anyone riled up." She glanced at him as if she could read his mind.

He nodded his head, incapable of words.

"It was black leather, pushed my breasts right up." He risked a glance at the two globes protruding from her dress. "Stopped just before my knees. I was going to go old school and wear stockings and suspenders." His eyes travelled down to her thick thighs and he watched as she picked the hem of her dress, slowly pulling it further and further up until it was so close to the tops of her thighs that Luke felt the need to get to knees and beg her for a peak.

She dropped it abruptly and his eye shot back to hers. She was smiling and her eyes were sparkling.

"I was going to wear these boots with it." They did look excellent on her. "With black lace underwear, of course."

Luke was feeling unsteady. He was so aroused he felt dizzy.

He needed to level the field. "You could have gone commando."

She smirked.

"I thought of that… but I didn't know what you were wearing. You might have turned me on so much, I would have gushed down my leg."

Her words left his speechless and his cock hard.

It was alright though, she had words for them both.

She leaned forward and it took all of Luke's strength to not look down her dress.

"If ever you want a private viewing, just give me a call."

Without another word, she walked away with confidence, a smirk on her face and a swagger in her step.

Luke never took his eyes from her as he watched go to the other side of the room and begin talking to JJ, Will and Spencer.

With a steady hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He went through his contact list and pressed on the familiar name.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end was crystal clear.

"I want a private viewing," he told her, his voice deep and strong

From across the room, Penelope's eyes met his and she smiled widely.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Mind Fuck / **Nipple Play**

Breasts. Her breasts - that's all he can think about.

* * *

Luke loved Penelope's breasts. There was no denying it. He adored them. He loved the way they look, the way they felt and the way they tasted.

His favourite position when they were making love was with her on top, that way he could pull her close and play with her pink peaks.

He loved to start off with hands, testing the weight of her breasts in his hands before he moved on to pinching and pulling at the nipples, not stopping until she was keening and begging for more.

Then he'd use his mouth, licking and sucking at her pale skin, leaving marks with his teeth when she rode him harder.

"Luke," she'd beg, knowing he knew exactly what she wanted. "Please."

He'd grin from below her, smiling against her skin before he finally gave her what she wanted - what they both wanted.

His mouth would attach itself to her left nipple as his fingers pinched at the right. His tongue would lave over the rigid flesh, tasting and teasing her until she cried out and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, her pussy sucking his cock inside her.

Luke's tongue was relentless, wetting her nipple until it was slippery and hard to grasp. He'd move on only when her pussy began its rhythmic clenching, notifying him of her impending orgasm.

He'd switch to the other nipple, blowing across it lightly before attaching his mouth to her and repeating the same ministrations as he had given to her other.

"God!" she'd cry out, burying her face in his hair as she tried to suppress the moans bubbling from her throat.

Luke would place his now free hand behind him and use it to help him thrust up into her, the force increasing as above him, Penelope's legs trembled, her orgasm imminent.

Carefully, he'd bite down on her nipple, taking the bud between his teeth and flicking just the tip of his tongue over it.

"Oh!" she would moan loudly, pussy clenching around his cock before a flood of warm heat dribbled down his sensitive shaft.

Luke would pull back so he could just _look_ at her nipples, the sight going straight to his cock.

Three hard thrusts later and he would be cumming into her, deep thrusts that allowed him to feel every inch of her before his entire body went slack and he collapsed against the pillow behind him, Penelope falling onto his chest, both of them spent and happy.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Spit Roast / **Fear**

For a second she heard nothing, nobody answered and then the line went dead.

* * *

Penelope pulled Esther into the hospital car park and bolted from the car the second she had stopped. She didn't even pause to see if she parked properly, she just needed to get inside.

Running into the reception she got to the desk and tried to talk, but her tongue was all twisted and her mind blurred.

"Garcia." She turned around and saw Emily stood next to the elevator, some stitches on her forehead and a nasty looking bruise starting to form over her cheek.

"Emily - what happened?" She turned and ran to her friend, struggling to keep everything together. She felt so sick and scared.

"It was an ambush. We didn't realise that many would be there."

"And Luke - what about Luke?"

She had been on the line to them, walking them through the mapping of a building when she had heard the first shot and then Luke shout. She had heard nothing and then the line went dead. The connection completely severed. Reid and JJ had run to his location before their connection was cut too.

It had sent fear right through her core, her body turning cold as she began to dial for the police and an ambulance.

Seconds later Rossi had come through. The team had been ambushed by some members of a gang they had been tracking. They'd started a shootout when Luke entered and he'd got hit. Twice.

That's all she had heard before he brain shut off and the panic set in.

"He's in surgery," Prentiss began. "One bullet went into his shoulder and the other went into his thigh."

That was good, no major organs.

"The doctors need to get the bullets out but they don't think there is too much damage."

Penelope nodded and breathed deeply, tears forming in her eyes as Prentiss rushed forward and took her into her arms.

"He's going to be alright, P."

It was any hours later and Penelope had yet to move from Luke's bedside. He'd come out of surgery and the doctors told her it has been a success. He would need some physical therapy, not much and it was mainly to help with the soreness he'd feel. He would still have full use of his arm and leg and they expected him to make a full recovery.

She was thankful but still scared.

She heard a groan and with bated breath, she watched as Luke opened his eyes, his pupils dilated as he glanced around the room.

"Hey you," he whispered, voice hoarse as he reached out a hand to grab hers.

"Hi," she said back, tears welling up in her eyes.

He was awake. He was going to be alright.

Three days later and Luke was still in the hospital and getting restless.

"When I was in the field I was never kept in for this long!" he groaned, leaning back against his propped up pillows.

"The doctors just want to make sure that you're doing okay," Penelope said as she tried to placate him. He didn't do well with being cooped up.

"I told them I was."

"Be patient!" She reached over and patted his hand.

He lolled his head to the side and groaned whilst she shook her head and smiled.

Silence fell over the room before Luke got a wicked grin on his face.

"Do you know what might help?"

"What?"

"If you were to climb up here," he patted his lap and wiggled his eyebrows.

"No!" Penelope said. "We are not having sex in your hospital bed!"

"Why not?"

"Do I really need to list the reasons?"

"Humour me."

She sighed. "One - it's a hospital bed, you're in there for a reason. Two - you were shot and I don't want your stitches to open up. Three - how can you be turned on at a time like this?"

Luke smiled. "One - it's a hospital bed, but it's a bed. Two - my stitches won't open up if you're on top, and if they do, it would be so worth it. Three - you're sat in front of me wearing that blue dress that like and…" He titled his head down. "If I angle my head just right, I have a glorious view of your cleavage."

Penelope was speechless.

"Come on, P - I know you want me."

She couldn't deny that. So she just coughed and shifted in her seat.

"And I want you." Luke pulled back the covers to reveal a prominent bulge in his grey sweat pants. "Badly."

Her mouth went dry.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," he promised.

She stared longingly at his cock.

"If you don't climb up here right now, I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands." As he spoke, his hand drifted below his sweats and he palmed at his throbbing cock.

She let out a moan and got to her feet (much to Luke's delight).

She went over to the door and made sure it was locked before turning back to him and slowly stripping herself of her clothes.

Her dress was the first to go, Luke's hungry eyes taking in the white lace bra that was underneath. That went next and when it fell to the floor and he breasts were exposed he could have fist pumped with joy.

Next, Penelope removed her shoes, leaving them neatly at his bedside before she stepped out of her now soaking underwear, smirking as she dropped them to the floor.

She placed her hands on either side of his hips, hooking her hands into her sweats as he lifted himself off the bed, allowing her to slip the sweats down his legs.

Luke watched as she eagerly straddled him.

"You'll let me know if I hurt you?"

"You won't," he told her again, grasping her neck in his hand before he pulled her in for a deep kiss.

They both moaned at the contact.

Penelope wasted no time and sunk herself down onto his waiting cock, prompting another moan from them both.

She rested her forehead against him.

"Are you alright?"

He wrapped his good arm around her. "I'm perfect."

Penelope began to move, slowly and Luke watched with delight as she rose off his cock and then sunk back down.

"I was so scared," she moaned above him. "When you didn't respond I thought… I thought the worse!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he breathed into her neck.

"But you're here," she breathed. "You're here and I'm here."

He nodded against her in desperation, agreeing with her words.

"Oh…" she moaned and when her fingers dug into his neck, he knew she was close.

Using her injured arm, he bought it in between them and pressed down on her tiny bundle of nerves that was nestled beneath her sweet curls.

"Cum for me," he urged. "Cum for me right now!"

The feel of his fingers against her, his cock inside her and his words on her throat proved too much and with a shudder that racked her whole body, she came.

That was what pushed Luke over the edge. The way her walls fluttered against him so perfectly, the way her nipples were pointed and taut, and her face as her orgasm hit.

His balls drew up tight against his body and he released deep inside her, cumming with a loud groan.

As they came down together, their breathing even out and they relaxed against one another.

"Are you alright?" Penelope asked.

Luke placed both his hands on her face and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm fine."

And he was.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Free Day**

Luke sees Penelope's scar for the first time.

* * *

Penelope and Luke stumbled into her apartment. Hands and lips were everywhere.

They wanted each other so badly.

She turned and he kissed her neck, making her giggle.

She led him to the bedroom, their steps uncoordinated.

Penelope pushed him down in front of her and straddled him, her creamy thighs covering his jean-clad legs as she grasped his face in her hands and kissed him hard.

This was the release of months worth of sexual tension. Months and months of having to work together and not touch each other.

But now they could.

Luke's hands grasped the back of her thighs as they kissed and they moaned together.

She pushed on his shoulders and he fell back on the bed, bringing her with him as he didn't want an inch of space between them.

Her hands ran down his chest and she began to undo the buttons of his shirt. He was always dressed smartly, always ready for whatever was thrown at him. And he was always there for her. Even when she thought she didn't need someone, he was there, hovering in the background, close but far enough away to allow her some space.

When his shirt was unbuttoned and untucked from his jeans, she ran her hands over the planes of his chest, feeling the ridges of his muscles underneath her fingertips.

Luke sat up, bringing Penelope with him and began to pull her dress up.

Reluctantly, he pulled his lips away from hers so he could pull the dress completely over her head and when he did, he took a second to look at her beautiful skin.

His eyes trailed down her body, starting at her face. Her chocolate brown eyes were framed by ruby red glasses, the same colour as her lips. Her neck was adorned with a garish lime green beaded necklace that she somehow made work. It lead straight to her high breasts, her blue bra framing them beautifully.

As his eyes travelled lower, Luke came across a marred piece of skin and he couldn't help but stare at it. His right hand reached out and his forefinger ran over the raised skin.

"Was this where he shot you?" Luke raised his eyes to hers.

"Yeah," she breathed.

The scar was about two inches long and went down from just under her breasts. It wasn't very wide but it was still noticeable.

"They had to dig around and find the bullet." She quietly said. "That's why the scar is so big."

He knew the story; they'd spoken about it on their fifth date.

Without saying anything, Luke bent down and kissed the scar, letting his lips linger.

Raising his head, he looked into her eyes. "I think it makes you more beautiful."

A blush covered her cheeks and he smiled.

Her fingers stroked over his face.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, Luke Alvez."

"I should be saying that to you," he murmured before he kissed her again, locking his arms around her waist and spinning them so she was now the one on the bottom.

Now that Luke was on top, it gave Penelope the perfect chance to slide the shirt he had been wearing completely off him.

When it was dangling around his wrists, he pulled back slightly, tossed it across the room and resumed his position, on top of her, kissing her like his life depended on it.

Her hands found his back and ran up and down, creating a delicious heat that spread through his bones.

When they passed down his back, she let her hands slip lower, fondling his delectable ass through his jeans.

He grinned against her lips.

Her hand slipped under his jeans and boxers, tickling the bare skin of his ass with her fingers.

"I quite like this part of you," she told him.

"It's alright," he responded. "I like your ass too."

They kissed again and Penelope took her hands out of her jeans and brought them to the front of the stiff material.

She undid the button and slowly pulled the zipper down.

Luke pulled back from her and sat on his knees as she leaned forward and pulled his jeans down, followed by his boxers.

She could only pull them to his knees before he stood from the bed and kicked them the rest of the way off.

Penelope bit her lip and took his beautiful body in. Caramel skin was covered in ridges of muscle that made her want to run her tongue all over him. He stood tall and proud, his shoulders large and his erection bulging.

Why had it taken then so long to get here?

Luke grabbed his jeans from the floor and pulled out his wallet, taking a condom out and then dropping everything bar the condom down. He ripped the packet open and then rolled the prophylactic onto his cock.

He kneeled back on the bed and crawled over to her, grasping her ankle in one hand he kissed his way up her legs, laving at the skin with his tongue as he moaned underneath him, her fingers threading through his hair.

He worked his way up one leg and stopped just short of the promise land, moving to the other and starting again.

Above him, Penelope groaned - he wasn't sure if it was in pleasure or frustration.

After he had worked his way up her leg, he was face to face with a pair of light pink underwear. He hooked his fingers into the sides and slid them down her legs, marvelling at the smoothness of her skin once more.

When her underwear was on the floor, Luke spread her thighs and focused on the task in hand.

"Take your bra off," he whispered against her thigh. "I want to see your breasts."

With minimal movement, Penelope did just as he asked and when he saw it go flying over his head, he grinned.

His forefinger reached out and with a feather-light touch, he gently ran it over her clit.

"Luke," she sighed. He looked up to see her head thrown back, one hand grasping the bedsheet next to her head and the other resting on her beast.

He touched her again but with more force.

This time her back arched.

He rested his head against her thigh and watched as his finger moved lower and then disappeared inside her folds.

"Ah!" she cried, the muscles in her legs going solid as her toes clenched and she took his finger inside her.

If this is what it felt like to have his finger inside her, he couldn't wait to bury his cock to the hilt.

When he curled his finger her hands on her breast pinched her nipple and the sweetest sounds fell from her lips.

He pushed her closer to the edge, toying with her until he couldn't take it anymore and his erection was pressing painfully into he bed, his own hips lightly circling to try and provide himself with some much-needed friction.

He turned his head and sucked the flesh of her thigh into his mouth before releasing it with a pop. He pulled his finger out from her and sucked the digit into his mouth.

"Luke," Penelope began breathlessly. "I want you."

"I'm here," he reassured her, climbing up her body and laying on top of her, one hand next to her head and the other next to her hip.

He kissed her deeply, his erection probing into her thigh.

"Do you want this?" he asked.

Penelope didn't answer straight away. Instead, she reached between them and took his cock in her hands and rubbed it against the wetness of her folds.

"What do you think?"

He chuckled and kissed her, pulling back when she rather unexpectedly pushed him inside her.

"Jesus," he moaned, giving himself a minute.

Beneath him, Penelope giggled and kissed his neck. Her hands ran up and down his back, locking onto his neck and holding him to her.

Luke turned his head and found her lips.

As he kissed her, he began to thrust, his hips finding and easy rhythm and hers matching his.

Together they moved, finding pleasure in each other. His cock stretched her walls and her body sucked him in.

Her clit throbbed and her breasts tingled, the tips of her nipples feeling particularly warm.

His cock ached and a ball of fire started in the pit of his belly and travelled lower.

"I'm close," he whispered into her ear.

"Me too," she whimpered. "So close."

Luke rested his forehead against hers and glanced down, her swaying breasts catching his attention.

He wanted a taste.

Luke pulled his head from hers and bent down slightly. He took a rosy nipple into his mouth and sucked on the hardened peak, swirling his tongue around the ridge until her hips lost their rhythm and she bucked up, sending him deeper.

"Ah!" she cried as her orgasm hit her, rolling over her in waves and making her whole body spasm.

Four thrusts later and he was done for. His orgasm hit him like a brick wall and his whole body froze as raw heat ran through him and rendered him immobile.

After his cock had spurted inside her, he rolled off, not an inch of strength left in his body.

He removed the condom from his now softening cock, wrapped in a tissue and placed it on the side (he would deal with it later).

Reaching down between them, he took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips.

Penelope turned to him and grinned.

"Not bad, Newbie. Not bad."

Luke just laughed.

* * *

**Thank you so much to mediafanatic51 for the idea and thank you all for sticking with me through this long journey. It****'s only been six months! But we got here.**


End file.
